The Life of Sam
by theicemenace
Summary: Rodney and Jennifer's son is the light of their lives as well as the lives of those he touches. If only he would stay where they put him. Is he a genius or is something else going on? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thanks to ladygris for the Beta.

~Sandy

**The Life of Sam**

**Chapter 1**

The moon shone through the window, a pool of white light slowly making its way across the floor until it joined the glow of a small lamp. Jennifer held a blanket-wrapped bundle as she rocked. Her husband slept on the sofa, snoring softly. She stirred reaching out to touch Rodney's hand. "Rodney?"

"Hmm? What is it? Are you okay? Is _he_ okay?" Rodney sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"We're both fine, honey. I just need to go to the bathroom." Jennifer stood up scaring her husband when she passed the bundle to him. "Watch his head."

"But…"

"I'll be right back." Walking slowly, Jennifer made her way to the facilities, the door sliding shut behind her.

Looking down into the small sleeping face, Rodney smiled. "Uh, hey little guy. I'm your dad." Rodney adjusted his hold and the baby made a noise then settled again. "Sorry we haven't given you a name yet, but soon. I promise."

The door chimed and Rodney was joined by Samantha Carter. "Rodney."

The physicist's face lit up at seeing his friend, standing back so she could come in. "Sam! Didn't know you were coming."

"And miss seeing my godchild? Not on your life, McKay." She peered into the baby's face.

"Sam!" Jennifer drew the Colonel into a quick hug before sitting beside Rodney on the sofa, gesturing for Sam to take the rocker. "We're so glad you're here." She smiled lovingly at Rodney.

"We, uh, wanted to ask you, I mean tell you we, that is Jennifer and I…"

Sam rolled her eyes at her friend as she used one foot to rock the chair. "_What_, Rodney?"

"What he's trying to say is we'd like to name our son after you. Sort of."

"_Me?_ Oh, uh, sure." Sam's expression changed. Not much, but enough to know that she was more than honored. She was thrilled. "No one's ever named their kid after me. Not even a girl."

"It's official then." Jennifer took the baby from Rodney and nestled him into Sam's arms. "Samantha Carter, meet your namesake, Samuel John Carson McKay."

Sam looked into the face of her godchild. "That's quite a mouthful. How about we make this easy and call you Sam?

Rodney's forehead creased in confusion. "Won't that be confusing?"

"I have to be in Washington tomorrow morning then back to the _Hammond_ three days later. After that, we'll be gone for at least four months." Sam moved the baby up onto her shoulder when he began to fuss. "I'm only here now thanks to the ZPM's you found. Not much confusion there, Rodney."

"True. Sam it is then." Rodney took his son and sat on the sofa next to his wife just as the boy opened his eyes. "Welcome to the world, Sam."

"He's a few weeks old now." Jennifer grinned at her friend.

"I know. But this is the first time I've seen him." The older Sam smoothed a hand over baby Sam's fuzzy head. "I'm late for a meeting with Woolsey and Sheppard. Take care of my godson, McKay. Bye."

**Fourteen Months Later**

Sipping from a cup of coffee with one hand, Rodney tapped the keys of his computer with the other. So deep in concentration was he that a sound to his left startled him. "What the…Sam?"

The smiling face of his son looked up at him. He grabbed handfuls of Rodney's pants, tugging to get his attention. "Da-da! Dwink pwease."

Rodney powered down the computer and lifted Sam onto his lap. "Hey, buddy. Listen to you talking and showing off that McKay brilliance. Wait! I thought you were asleep and how did you get out of your crib?" Getting to his feet, he carried the boy back to his room and placed him in his bed. "Did you climb out? We'll have to do something about that."

He went to the kitchen and brought a bottle for Sam then pulled the covers over him, dragged the rocker over to the side of the bed and held his son's hand. After the boy went to sleep, Rodney removed the bottle, but continued to hold his hand, rubbing a thumb over the smooth skin. "My little boy. Do you know how much your mom and I love you? We would do anything to keep you safe. Anything. And sometimes that means we might need to be away for several days at a time, but there will always be someone around to look after you."

Laying Sam's small hand on this stomach, Rodney continued to watch him sleep. "Have I ever told you how you got your name? Mommy and Daddy have a good friend. Her name is Sam too. Samantha. Don't worry about being teased. We only got the Sam part from her. You've seen her a few times though you won't remember. Your Aunt Sam is _so_ smart. Smarter than most people in two galaxies. She's funny, compassionate, kinder to your dad than he ever deserved, heroic-she's saved Earth lots of times." Rodney chuckled. "She blew up a sun once. You should get her to tell you the story. What else? Oh, and Daddy used to have the biggest crush on her, but that was before he met Mommy. Your Aunt Sam is very attractive, but your mother is…indescribable. Did you know that your mommy is the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen on _any_ planet? And I've been to a lot of planets. No, really. She is." Baby Sam moved in his sleep as if responding. "Glad you agree. Well, I have work to do and you have a nap to finish so I'm gonna get out of here." Getting to his feet, Rodney watched his son sleep for a few moments longer before going back out to the living room.

His backside had barely touched the sofa when the door opened and the love of his life walked in. "Hey." Jennifer leaned down to kiss Rodney on the cheek glancing at the monitor. "Still working? I thought you'd be done by now."

"I would have, if Sam hadn't gotten out of his crib."

"Again?" Jennifer scurried down the hall to Sam's room and was back in just a few moments. "He's still asleep." Flopping down next to Rodney, she planted her elbows on her knees and dropped her head into her hands.

"He's done it before?"

"Yes. I've found him in our room, the kitchen, the living room, on the floor with his toys all over. I even got up from a nap and he was trying to get out of our quarters."

Rodney chuckled. "I _knew_ he was smart." His wife turned her head to glare daggers at him. Rodney cleared his throat uncomfortably, his smile fading. "I mean that's bad. _Very_ bad."

"_Please_ tell me we don't have to keep him in a cage."

"Of course not. We'll try one of those baby gates first."

Jennifer sighed tiredly, slapped her thighs and got to her feet. "Whatever, as long as it keeps him out of the harm's way. I was in a marathon surgery session this morning so I'm gettin' a bath then takin' a nap." She kissed Rodney's cheek on her way to the bathroom.

**Four Months Later**

Jennifer paced in front of the door chewing on her lower lip, hearing attuned to every little sound coming from her son's room. He'd been asleep the last time she checked on him, something she was doing with a regularity that bordered on obsession. After four months without Sam getting out of his room, she'd been surprised when it had happened three times before he finally went to sleep.

It was her day off so she and Sam had spent the day playing, snacking and napping until she'd been awakened by her son touching her face to get her attention. She immediately called Rodney who was on his way with something to put their minds at ease.

A noise from the baby monitor had Jennifer running into Sam's room where she breathed a sigh of relief that he was still in bed. She tucked the covers over him just as main door opened, Rodney calling her name. Rushing back to the living room, she waved her hand at him. "Sh! He's asleep. I want him to stay that way for at least another hour. Longer than that and he won't sleep tonight."

"Sorry." Rodney tossed his computer on the desk coming toward her with his latest idea for keeping their son safe. "Viola!" He looked so proud of himself at first she didn't know what to say.

"_This_ is your genius idea?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Sam escapes from a room guarded by a baby gate so you go out and get a _bigger_ gate?"

Rodney's expression told her that he was genuinely confused by her reaction. "What? He climbs over the one we have so we get a taller one. Simple logic."

"Simple is right." She made a huff of exasperation. "Rodney, we need more than just a barrier. We need… What if we lower his bed?"

Shrugging, Rodney went to his desk where he kept a store of equipment just in case. He'd installed a biosensor so he wouldn't have to worry about Sam getting into it. "That could be a two-edged sword. If we lower the bed so he won't get hurt if he falls, it might encourage him to do it more often."

"True."

"Now where did I put that… Cameras! We need cameras!" Leaving the new gate leaning against the wall, Rodney hurried into the living room, tapping his headset on the way. "Radek? I need you to bring five, no _seven_ cameras to my quarters immediately…Yes, now. That's what _immediately_ means. And bring that other one, the guy with the accent…yeah, whatever. Just _hurry_. And motion detectors. Lots of them."

**Three Weeks Later**

All was quiet in the McKay home. Sam was sleeping, finally. Teyla had never had as hard a time getting Torren to take a nap as she had with Sam. Rodney and Jennifer had tried almost everything but putting the boy in a cage to keep him from getting out of bed during his naps or at night while they were sleeping and nothing had worked for any length of time. And that was why she was here, to give them a break from watching Sam all day and night.

Teyla and their other friends were taking turns watching out for their young charge making sure he stayed put. The chime announced her relief. She let Ronon in and headed for her Bantos class.

~~O~~

Ronon sat in the chair Teyla had just vacated, not taking his eyes from the sleeping boy. An hour later, Sam rolled over, got to his feet, reached out for Ronon to pick him up…and promptly disappeared. Still watching the empty crib, Ronon uttered just one word, "Huh!"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Life of Sam**

**Chapter 2**

One second Sam was there and the next he was gone. Searching the rooms, Ronon found the boy in the kitchen trying to open the refrigeration unit.

Sam smiled up at Ronon. "Dwink."

"Yeah. Drink, then we'll go find your mom and dad." Ronon handed the boy a sippy cup then picked him up and headed for the Infirmary. Sam clung to the Satedan's shirt looking around as if he'd never seen the world from this viewpoint before. And he probably hadn't given Ronon's height. Striding purposely through the Infirmary, Ronon went into Jennifer's office and sat down to wait.

~~O~~

Jennifer and Rodney held each other's hands staring at Ronon holding their son while the boy slept. They were still trying to absorb what the Satedan had told them.

"What?"

Shifting his feet, Ronon huffed impatiently as he repeated, "I was watching him. He disappeared. Found him in the kitchen."

"Um…" Jennifer got to her feet and walked over to look into her son's innocent face. "I don't…"

"The cameras." Rodney grabbed his computer using it to call up the video feeds from their apartment. Jennifer and Ronon watched over his shoulder as Sam stood up in his bed, reached out both hands then the recording dissolved into white noise. "No! No-no-no-no! This can_not_ be happening!" He left Jennifer's office headed for who knew where. A few steps away he turned back, gesturing for his wife and friend to follow. "Come on!"

Jennifer hurried to catch up. "Rodney, where are we going?"

"To my office. We're going to analyze the recording. Find out what's going on with our son."

~~O~~

By the time Rodney and Radek had finished digitally dissecting the video recordings from Sam's room they weren't any closer to an answer than they'd been when they started. Tossing the stylus on the desk, Rodney rubbed his eyes. "There's EM interference at the exact time Ronon says Sam vanished. The cameras are fried. Useless."

Jennifer leaned wearily against Rodney, her arm snaking around his shoulder. The Satedan was sitting on a small sofa in the corner, Sam still sleeping in his arms. "What is it, Rodney? How is he doing this?"

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. I don't _know_."

"I _need_ to _know!_" As tired as she was, Jennifer turned from Rodney's side, determination in the clenching of her fists and the sparks in her eyes. "What if-what if it happens again? What if he ends up in the middle of a firefight or the ocean or a Hiveship?"

"There's been no evidence that he can go very far when he does it."

The sofa cushions creaked when Ronon got to his feet. He gently laid Sam in the spot he'd just vacated and came to stand behind Jennifer and Rodney. Radek looked up from his seat across from Rodney then returned to work.

"Genes," was Ronon's laconic comment.

The three scientists looked at Ronon as if he'd found the answer to life, the universe and everything. "Genes? Genetics?"

"Yeah." Ronon crossed his arms, his weight evenly distributed on both feet.

"Nothing's _wrong_ with our genes, Conan."

Jennifer's eyes widened. "He could be right, Rodney. What if-"

Rodney continued for her, "It's related to…"

"…your near-ascension."

Rodney's face fell, his shoulders slumping. "Oh, crap. It's _my_ fault."

"We don't know that for sure, Rodney." Jennifer's hand rested on the back of his neck, her fingers toying with the hair at his nape. He shivered, twitching away and making Jennifer smile. "I _did_ turn into a Hiveship."

"Okay. You work on the genetic angle and Radek and I'll continue the examination of the video. We'll figure this out. Uh, you don't need blood, do you?"

Jennifer nodded. "I'll send the tech in. Don't give her a hard time."

Fast moving footsteps announced the arrival of John Sheppard. "What the hell is going on? McKay?"

Rushing to soothe her friend, Jennifer laid her hand on John's arm. "There's been an…incident."

Not happy that he wasn't the first to know, John pulled away from Jennifer and stood with hands on hips. "What _kind_ of incident? And _why_ didn't you call me?"

"There's nothing you could've done, John." Jennifer's composed tone calmed the military man. "But now that you are here, you can help Ronon."

The Satedan huffed. "Don't _need_ help."

"For _this_ you do. John can help you watch Sam, make sure that whatever's happening doesn't happen again."

"You still haven't explained."

Rodney waved John to his side. "Watch the video."

John stood next to Rodney watching the unedited video while Rodney and Radek continued their investigation. When the video ended, John started pacing never moving beyond where he couldn't see Sam.

The phlebotomist came in to take Rodney's blood then just a quietly left again.

Eventually, there was no more that the scientists could do with the videos of Sam. Whatever the boy had done had completely fried all the cameras in the boy's bedroom. Teyla came to Rodney's lab with Torren and the two boys were put on the floor to play together while the adults talked quietly. When the boys got restless, they took them to the Mess Hall for a snack.

Jennifer joined them a little while later with the results of the blood tests she'd done on herself and her husband. The adults watched her expectantly and the kids ignored her. "The tests have come back."

"So fast? Doesn't DNA take a while?" Rodney was relieved and puzzled at the same time.

"Usually, but the lab fast tracked it for us." She inhaled and let it out slowly. "You're it, honey. When the ascension machine returned your DNA to normal, something was left behind that-and this is only a theory, you understand-over the years combined with several recessive genes that were passed onto Sam where they were…activated."

Rodney's response was short and succinct. "Crap."

"Why didn't someone notice this before?" John's question was valid

"That's easy to explain, John. We weren't _looking_ for it."

"What can be done?" Teyla asked. "Surely you cannot watch him all the time given that the cameras cease working when he…" She trailed off. Just as the others had, she had no idea what to call this strange ability the boy had.

"First thing we'll do is put him in isolation so we can monitor him. Hopefully he'll do it under controlled conditions so we can work out how to…stop it." Jennifer's tone indicated that isolating her son from his family and friends was the last thing she wanted though it was necessary.

"Good idea. Maybe the interference is proximal. In addition to surveillance in the room, we'll run several from the observation areas. One of them ought to catch him doing whatever it is he's doing." Rodney looked down when Sam tugged on his pants.

"Daddy. Toys pwease."

Jennifer crouched in front of her son. "We'll take you back to your room to play in a little while, sweetie. Right now we have to…" What she was saying ended on a gasp when Sam shook his head.

"Toys now!" And promptly disappeared.

~~O~~

"I-I…" Getting slowly to her feet, Jennifer met the faces of her friends and husband, all as shocked as she. That is until she got to Ronon.

The Satedan crossed his arms and smirked. "Told you."

With Jennifer leading the group, they headed for the McKay quarters. Inside, they found Sam on the floor of his room surrounded by his toys acting as if nothing were wrong. Jennifer resisted the urge to sweep her son into her arms and just hold onto him. Instead, she went into Rodney's arms. From the tension in his embrace, he needed the comfort as much as she did.

Teyla sent Torren to keep Sam occupied while the adults talked…again.

John, not one to keep quiet for long, spoke up now that the shock had somewhat worn off. "How long will he need to be in isolation?"

Rodney shrugged. "As long as it takes, I guess. A couple of days, maybe."

Radek let out a long sigh. "We will also need to determine if there is a way to stop this from happening without creating a retrovirus."

"We are _not_ using a retrovirus on my son!" Rodney was vehement.

"That is not what Radek was saying, Rodney." Teyla was quick to soothe her friend's nerves. "Perhaps there is another way to stop Sam from…jumping. Athosian children begin meditating at a young age. I could begin such training once your observations are complete."

Jennifer nodded. "Thanks. And we can train him not to do it. But with a two-year old, that won't be easy."

Touching Jennifer on the arm, Teyla smiled gently. "I will help you gather the necessary items to make Sam's stay in isolation less traumatizing."

"I'm not sure that's possible, but thanks, Teyla." Jennifer went to the closet and took out a small duffle bag then started opening dresser drawers.

The men moved out to the living room leaving the boys and their mothers alone, Rodney lingering until John pulled him away.

**A Few Days Later**

"Don' wan, Mommy!" Sam protested as he tried to take off the wristband strapped to his left hand.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But you have to wear it," Jennifer told her son. "It's going to help Mommy and Daddy keep you safe."

"Safe?"

"Yes. When you're old enough to control the jumping then we'll take it off. Until then, you have to wear it."

Sam finally accepted the inevitable and returned to playing with his toys. Rodney came in a few minutes later. "How's he doing?"

"Not happy, but okay." She gestured and Rodney followed her out to the living room. They'd replaced the inactive cameras with new ones. Rodney booted up the display on the big screen hanging on the wall. Jennifer sat down to watch while Rodney explained what happened.

"When he…"

"Jumps."

"Fine. When he _jumps_, his body emits an EM pulse frying the cameras. The new ones are shielded against it happening again so there shouldn't be…"

"Rodney! Look!" Jennifer pointed at the monitor. Pictured there was their son, staring into the camera and smiling.

**Four Years Later**

"Okay. That's got it. Let's close him up." Jennifer stepped back from her patient and Dr. Joval took her place. The surgery had taken two hours longer than anticipated and she was beat. Stripping off her gown, cap, mask and gloves, she tossed them in the biohazard bin on the way to her office.

The light came on as she entered and went to the coffee maker in the corner. She winced at the bitter taste then sat down at the desk to write up her case notes. She'd been working non-stop for about twenty minutes when a sound intruded on her concentration. It wasn't much, just enough to catch her attention. If she were at home, it might have sounded like her son stirring in his sleep.

Dismissing it as her imagination because she always missed him when she was working, she went back to the computer almost jumping when a sleepy voice spoke to her.

"Mommy?"

"Sam?" Jennifer came around the desk to crouch next to the sofa brushing her fingers through the boy's soft brown hair. "Honey, what are you doing here? Where's Daddy? Did he bring you?" It wasn't like Rodney to just drop off their son without letting someone know.

"Daddy's sleepin'. I bringed myself."

"Brought. You _brought_ yourself."

"Yeah, yeah." One hand covered her mouth so the boy wouldn't see her smile. He sounded just like Rodney. "Can I have a drink o' water?"

"Sure." She went to the mini 'fridge and returned with a bottle of water, twisting the top loose before handing it to her son. "Hold onto it and I'll take you back to bed."

"'Kay." Sam put his arms up so Jennifer could lift him. He wrapped his legs around her waist and one skinny arm around her neck. She was thankful at that moment that he was a little small for his age. Not that there was a reason to worry. He was normal in every other way…except the jumping.

"So, you came all the way down here all by yourself. _You_ are a very smart boy."

"I know." He yawned then laid his head on her shoulder. The hand holding the water bottle was bare, his wristband gone indicating that he probably jumped to the Infirmary.

By the time they reached their quarters, he was asleep. Jennifer took the bottle before it could fall and set it on the dresser in his room before laying him on the bed. She kissed his forehead then pulled the covers up over him and tiptoed from the room.

In the other bedroom, she sat on the side of the bed and shook her husband's shoulder. "Rodney?"

"Hmm? What?" He looked around as if just now realizing where he was. "Where's Sam? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, honey. But it's time to change the settings on his wristband again or some other way to keep him from jumping."

"He didn't."

"Yes. Found him in my office. Not sure he meant to come to the Infirmary. He may have been half asleep. He's six. We could start training him now."

Rising up on his elbow, Rodney rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Not sure how to go about it unless we use aversion therapy."

"Not liking that option."

Rodney lay back down, one arm snaking around Jennifer's waist. "We'll figure it out. Teyla's been teaching him meditation. Maybe she has some ideas."

Jennifer got to her feet, kicked off her shoes and shed her jacket, a seductive smile coming to her lips as she pulled her top off over her head. "I've got a few ideas of my own."

"Mmm. Dr. Keller, I love the way you think."

Her pants were the next to go and before long, they were under the covers engaged in one of their favorite pastimes.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Life of Sam**

**Chapter 3**

**The Science Lab**

**A Few Months Later**

Sam watched his father as he used a set of tiny tools to adjust the internal controls that kept him from teleporting. His mother called it jumping and Dad complained that it sounded like something Uncle John would say.

He'd never told his parents or his aunts and uncles, except for Uncle Carson, that he could remember everything he heard, read or saw. One day he looked it up and found that what he could do was called eidetic memory. Tonight it would serve him again.

Pretending to play a game on the computer, Sam kept one eye on his dad and the other on the door in case Uncle Radek came in. He didn't want to get caught watching and memorizing his father's actions.

"All done." Rodney waved Sam over and handed him the wristband. "Remember, you can only take it off…"

Sam rolled his eyes. "To go swimmin' and when I take a bath. I _know._"

"And tell us when it needs to be reset again."

"I _will_, Daddy. Can I go now? Torren's waitin' for me. He's gonna teach me Bantos fighting."

Rodney gave him a hug. "Be careful and _behave_. No hide and seek in the restricted areas, and if you go for a snack, fresh fruit, juice or milk only."

"_O-kay!_ Bye!" Sam grabbed his bag and made his way to the gym level where Teyla was teaching a meditation class. Torren was waiting in the hall outside for the room to be free. The regular Bantos rods were too long for his small stature so one of the Athosians had made him a smaller set. To be fair, the older boy also used a smaller set.

The door finally opened and the class dispersed. Teyla picked up her sleeping two-year old daughter, talked to Torren for a few moments, said hello to Sam then left the boys alone.

Spinning his rods, Torren walked to the center of the room. "We'll start with the salute."

"Do we _have_ to?"

"Yes. It's essential that you show respect to your teacher as well as your opponent."

"If you're _fighting_ with someone, why be nice to them?"

Torren smiled the same smile his mother used, especially when speaking to Sam's dad. To Sam it meant she was being patient with someone who didn't "get it" and the fact that Torren was doing it now to _him_ indicated that his friend thought the same about him. _If he only knew._ "Just because you're fighting doesn't mean you shouldn't respect others. Besides, it's tradition. The military and martial artists from Earth practice this tradition as well."

"_Fine_."

Sam listened patiently as Torren instructed him in the proper stance, positioning of the arms and attitude. "…and you should be confident but not cocky. _Never_ take your skills for granted. Like a knife, they require constant honing to remain sharp."

Not able to help himself, Sam snickered. "You sound like a fortune cookie."

"Nevertheless, it's true. If you're not ready to accept that as fact, then perhaps you're not ready to learn the art of Bantos fighting."

Rolling his eyes, Sam gave in. "If Uncle John can do it, I guess I can too." He moved into the salutation stance and waited for Torren to continue.

"If we work on this every day, then by your birthday, you should be ready to display your skills."

"Cool! Let's do it!"

**Sam, Age Eight**

Lying in bed in the dark, Sam waited for his parents to go to sleep. When he heard their breathing settle into a slow steady rhythm, he removed his wristband and tiptoed out to the living room.

He never jumped outside the city, not even to the pier so he wouldn't make a mistake and end up in the water. There were other places he didn't go, but that's because he hadn't been to some areas within Atlantis and he could only jump to places he'd visited as long as he could picture where it was in his mind. Likewise the mainland. On more than a few occasions he'd asked to be taken to the Athosian settlement for a visit, but was turned down each time.

When Sam got older, maybe he'd be able to jump somewhere he hadn't been. Perhaps even offworld for limited distances. But for now, he was content just to go where he could.

Somewhere inside where he could feel it but not put a name to it, there was a compulsion to jump, like he _had_ to do it or go crazy. He would put it down to the onset of puberty, but the physical he'd had a few weeks ago showed none of the signs.

Still, he needed to jump. He would go to the Mess Hall for a snack and come back. Even a quick trip seemed to ease the need. Like when his mom was having a craving for chocolate. Most of the time she would eat just one or two small pieces to soothe her. Occasionally, though, instead of dinner she would eat a slice of chocolate cake, cheesecake or even a banana split with three scoops of chocolate volcano ice cream.

He pictured the Mess Hall, closed his eyes then just as he was about to jump a noise intruded on his concentration and the next thing he knew, he was standing in his parents' bedroom. His blue-green eyes snapped open going very wide, his jaw slack with shock.

Jennifer lay on top of Rodney, the sheet pushed down to her waist by Rodney's hands skimming over her back, their lips locked in a passionate expression of their love.

"Oh my God!"

A ringing in his ears kept Sam from determining if it was himself, his mom or his dad who'd said it. Either way, he knew he had to get out. Closing his eyes again, Sam used the mediation techniques he'd learned from Teyla to calm his wildly beating heart and focus so he could jump back to his bedroom. At least that was his intention. Instead, he ended up in the armory looking down the barrel of Ronon's blaster.

John flicked the safety on his weapon and ejected the cartridge, set the Glock aside. "Ronon!"

"I'm _not_ shooting him." Sam stumbled back a step as Ronon's weapon powered down and was shoved into its holster. "Sam?"

Sam's eyes stayed on the blaster until he felt he was being watched. Lifting his head, he saw two sets of eyes filled with anger, surprise and just a little fear. "Um…hi."

Hands on his hips, John glared at the boy. "_What_ are you doing here?"

Huffing as if it were obvious, Sam tried to glare back. "_Trying_ to get away."

Ronon adjusted his stance. "From what?"

"Not what. _Who_." A lopsided smile much like John's appeared on Sam's face. "And you _really_ don't want to know!"

Rodney and Jennifer's running feet were heard in the hall a few seconds before they came into the firing range. "_Samuel John Carson McKay!_"

"Hi." Sam said it as if they'd met on their way to the Mess Hall. "I was just…" From the looks on his parents' faces, not to mention their pajamas and the life signs detector his father held, he could tell his life was about to be simplified. No field trip. No Bantos classes. No video games. Nothing but school, Mess Hall and home. _Not the first time._ "I'm grounded, aren't I?" Standing on either side of the entrance, Jennifer and Rodney said nothing, just waited for Sam to join them. _That sounds like yes._

Accepting his fate, Sam left the armory with his parents following close behind.

~~O~~

When the McKay family reached their quarters, Sam went to his room without being told to. "And _stay_ there. No jumping. Come out for the bathroom and a drink. Nothing else."

"Yes, Dad. Sorry I jumped into your room. I was goin' to the Mess Hal and kinda got distracted."

"We'll talk about it in the morning." To show Sam he was still loved even after a major blunder, Jennifer kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, sweetie."

"'Night Mom. 'Night Dad."

In their room, Jennifer and Rodney sat side by side on the bed holding hands. "Grounding him doesn't seem enough." This room had once been their sanctuary. Now they were worried though more about their son than the fact that he had appeared at their bedside while they were being amorous.

"I know. Not to mention the wristband won't work if he takes it off." Rodney's breathing changed telling Jennifer that he was working on a solution and was close to an answer. He sprang to his feet headed for the door.

"Where you goin', honey?"

He stopped at the door, returned to her side, kissed her then headed out again. "The lab. Back soon." The door hissed shut behind him, Jennifer sighed heavily then crawled under the covers and tried to go to sleep. A situation hampered by worry for her child and a decision. Tomorrow he'd be joining Teyla for more intense meditation as a way to gain control over the jumping.

~~O~~

Seated around the conference table, the senior staff listened as Jennifer concluded her report on the semi-annual physicals then return to her place next to Rodney. Woosley swiveled his chair to face the physicist. "You have something more for us, doctor?"

"I do." Rodney took a small device less than half the size of life signs detector from his pocket and set it on the table. "My team will be installing these in all occupied crew quarters, the armory, along the perimeter of the city as well as the naquadah generator rooms, the chair room, the Gate Room, the science labs, the unexplored sections of the city and the ZedPM room. Installation should be complete within two weeks. Radek will get with the staff to arrange a schedule."

"What is the purpose, Dr. McKay?"

Rodney exchanged an awkward smile with his wife. She gave his hand a squeeze and smiled. "As you know, our son has this…ability. He can teleport. We don't yet know the range and are in no hurry to find out. However, a few nights ago, an incident occurred that made it necessary for us to…take precautions." He held up the small black box. "This will keep him from accidentally teleporting into the staff's private quarters or the more dangerous areas of the city."

"Ah. Say no more. Keep me posted on all aspects of the, uh, situation." Woolsey got to his feet signaling the end of the meeting. "Thank you for coming."

**Soon After Sam's Tenth Birthday**

Rodney's eyes were glued to the large monitor on the wall as he guided a probe through the interior of a piece of alien space tech. Every few seconds he would tap the keyboard to make an observation about what he was seeing.

Sam quietly entered and moved over to stand near his dad. His eyes tracked back and forth over the internal structure displayed on the wall. Inside his head, he followed each circuit from its starting point through the apparatus to its ultimate destination. And sudden it came to him, the purpose of the device. He was about to say something to Rodney but decided to let him figure it out on his own. Though Rodney puffed up with pride when Sam displayed his intelligence, it seemed to make him anxious when the boy proved that he was more than a few steps ahead of his own father, the self-professed smartest man in two galaxies.

While Rodney's attention was on his work, Sam slipped a small took kit from the work table into his pocket. When Rodney finally set the probe aside, Sam spoke. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Teyla and Carson are takin' a bunch o' kids to visit MF8-575. Can I go? Mom said I could go if you say its okay."

Sam saw his father's shoulders tense up at the mention of MF8-575 remembering a story Mom had told him about how she'd almost lost Dad before either one had realized they loved each other. It made him sad and happy at the same time. Sad that his parents had to go through such hard times and happy that they'd found a way to be together, and not just because they were his parents.

"Uh…"

"Teyla and Torren are the early warning system and a squad of soldiers for protection in case the Wraith come. Please?"

Rodney leaned on the table, his eyes focused on nothing in particular. Sam knew he had to let him think about it, work out all the ramifications. The boy knew his dad frequently overthought things, but he was willing to let him if it meant he could go on this trip. Rodney pulled a chair over and sat heavily into it. "Go. Keep your wristband on. Do whatever Teyla and Carson tell you to and no jumping!"

"Sweet! Thanks Dad!" Sam punched his dad in the arm and ran from the room.

~~O~~

The Jumper banked around and came in for a landing a klick from the Stargate. Though they'd been told several times to stay seated, the kids surged forward for a look out the front window. All but Sam who had been in a Jumper lots of times. Besides, their excitement was making him nervous, assaulting his senses. It didn't happen often and he found if he used the relaxation techniques Teyla had taught him he was able to put it aside.

Evan Lorne and his squad took point out the back hatch, all eyes scanning the area confirming what the Jumper's instruments had told them. No human indigenous life forms. Just the local flora and fauna they were here to study.

Plants…

Sam thought the best place for plants was next to a piece of chicken, ham or steak. Though his mom did have a point when she said they were also good for curing diseases and stuff. He'd been studying in the Mess Hall with Torren one night when his mom, Uncle Carson and Aunt Amanda were talking about a plant that had cured the entire staff of Atlantis of something called kirsan fever. The enchuri plant grew on many worlds in the Pegasus galaxy and Carson wanted as much as they could find for some experiments he was performing regarding Alzheimer's disease.

Sam thought it was great that they might be able to find a cure for such a horrible disease, but it also reminded him of something he'd been told by his Uncle John. Dad had been infected with some weird parasite and had nearly died. He also thought it had been cool that it was Mom that had done the surgery to cure his dad. To him, it only proved that his mom and dad were meant to be together.

"Sa-am!" He jumped at the sound of his name being called by Torren. "We're heading out. Let's go."

"I'm comin'!" Sam put aside his wandering thoughts and joined the adults and kids tromping through the forest.

"Okay, listen up!" Evan waited until he had everyone's attention before continuing. "Rule number one: Don't wander off. Rule number two: We're operating on the buddy system so if you need a little privacy, take your buddy with you. Rule number three: If you need privacy, tell one of the adults before you go not after." He pinned each of the kids with his piercing blue gaze daring them to argue. They didn't. "It's 0930 local time. We'll meet back here in three hours for lunch at which time KP duties will be handed out."

The kids groaned as Torren, Sam and Kani went with Teyla while Navon, Philana and Wysanna followed Carson. Two soldiers were assigned to each group, Evan automatically taking point for his wife and step-son. Behind them, Reed hit the remote that closed the hatch and rendered the Jumper invisible.

Nearly three hours later, Sam was relieving himself with Torren keeping watch on the other side of the tree. Afterward, he squirted a glob of hand sanitizer into his palm and rubbed it over both hands. A tingling up his spine made him stop and turn his head to the side as if listening. A sudden feeling of dread came over him. From what Torren had told him about his ability to sense the Wraith, this was similar. But Sam had never been able to sense the Wraith before. And if it was the Wraith, why didn't Torren say something? If not them, then who?

"You almost done? I gotta take a leak too, ya know."

Torren's voice barely penetrated the feeling that something was wrong. "Yeah. Gimme a minute." Closing his eyes, he concentrated on tracking the sensation to its source. His eyes snapped open when he realized that the feeling of danger was real. He'd told his dad he wouldn't jump, but there was no other way to confirm what he was sensing. His right hand had already opened the buckle on his wristband and shoved it in his pocket. _Sorry Dad._

Sam pictured the area surrounding the Stargate and a moment later he was standing within the treeline about a hundred yards from any possible escape. An active wormhole shimmered as men and women came through wearing uniforms he recognized. They were all armed and didn't look friendly.

Again picturing his destination, Sam closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was standing next to Torren who was watching him with wide eyes. He grabbed a handful of Torren's shirt and dragged him toward the rest of their group. "Come on!"

"Where're we going? Geez, Sam! What the-"

"To talk to your dad." Sam released his friend trusting that they'd stay together. "Uncle Evan!"

Evan grinned as his step-son and Sam ran up to him. "What's up, pal?"

After his sprint and the adrenaline rushing through his system, Sam was having a hard time talking. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Genii."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Life of Sam**

**Chapter 4**

"Genii? Are you sure?" Evan asked with just a touch skepticism.

Sam gave his uncle a "duh" look that was so much like Rodney that Evan almost laughed. "Yeah. I jumped to the Stargate and hid in the trees while they were comin' through."

"How many?"

"Not sure. I saw twelve. Coulda been more." The boy was still breathing hard, but the nervousness had nearly disappeared.

Evan, Parker and Teyla tensed, Evan clicking his radio twice. "Reed."

"_Here, sir._"

"We got Genii on the ground. Come to the cave a half klick north of your location."

"_Copy that. On the way._" Captain Reed wisely didn't question the order. Moments later, Reed, Coughlin and Carson led Navon, Philana and Wysanna to them, taking up positions scanning the surrounding area with the children in the middle.

"Coughlin, Reed, you're with me. Beckett, Parker, Teyla. Take the kids to the cave and stay there until we find out if these are friendlies." Evan took out his life signs detector turning in a circle. "Nothing. Which way were they headed, Sam?"

"Uh, away from the Jumper." Sam closed his eyes. "They're not far away. Less than a klick."

The tone in Sam's voice touched a note in Evan. "How do you know?"

"Uncle John calls it…"

Teyla's lips turned up in a knowing smile. "Spidey sense."

"Yeah."

"Colonel?" Carson crouched next to the sample cases he'd brought, snapping the closures. He directed a couple of the children to pick up the smaller cases while he shouldered the large one.

"Radio silence. Two clicks if you need to talk." Evan turned to his wife. "Click once when you're safe." Teyla nodded then gestured for the doctors to lead the way and the kids to follow while she watched their six.

Evan, Coughlin and Reed checked their weapons while Evan kept one eye on his wife, son and the others as they made their way through the forest in the direction of the cave. When he could no longer see them, his mind turned to their unwanted visitors. He didn't want the Genii to know they were there until their status was known. There were still factions out there loyal to Kolya and his twisted sense of right and wrong, but they could just as easily have been sent by Ladon Radim.

~~O~~

The Genii soldiers gathered in a clearing not far from the Stargate. Four had been left to guard their only way off the planet while the others fanned out. They'd heard from a reliable source that this planet had no human population and an abundance of the materials needed for the production of a new type of weapon that was being developed by their research team.

Vasile was the self-proclaimed leader of an excommunicated faction of the Genii military still loyal to Kolya. His ethically and morally ambiguous methods to achieve his personal agenda lived on under the purview of a new leader since Witan had passed, sent to meet the Ancestors with a small assist from his successor.

It served Witan right for thinking that none of his followers had ambitions. He had thought that his supporters' sole purpose was to serve the whims of their leader. That they now heeded _his_ orders filled Vasile with narcissistic overconfidence as he strutted around the clearing issuing orders that were already in the process of being carried out. The men and women under his command knew what to do, but still he persisted in badgering them to complete their work faster while expecting exemplary results.

His chief scientist, Dr. Allay Warda came forward, peering curiously at her scanner. "Commander Vasile, I'm getting some very odd readings."

"Odd in what way?"

"Odd in that I've seen them before."

With an air of extreme patience, Vasile crossed his arms and waited. Warda would get to her point in a while, but he didn't want to wait. "Where?"

"Atlantis. It's a Jumper. Cloaked and not far away."

"How can you scan it?"

"I've made a few adjustments to the equipment. Just have to be close for it to register."

The smile Vasile bestowed upon the scientist was more than predatory. He even rubbed his hands together, stopping just short of crowing in triumph. "Finally, our dream is about to be realized. Today we begin building our fleet. We can adapt the technology for our cruisers and battleships."

"There's a problem, Commander. None of our people have the gene that will allow us to pilot the ship."

His glee turned to the opposite extreme. He swore as his right hand pulled his handgun out, the business end pressed against Warda's temple. She didn't cringe, shy away or even beg for her life as most did at a time like this. Not even when the weapon powered up did her expression change.

"You won't kill me. I'm your greatest asset. The one person who could make those dreams a reality because when I defected from Ladon Radim's council I took my research with me."

The fury that had infused him faded as quickly as it had sprung. "If you speak the truth…"

"_If?_ I have never spoken anything _but_ the truth with you, Vasile. And that is despite the fact that I have no family to be held hostage in order to force my compliance." Her tone swayed over the line into insubordination. "Face it, without me you don't stand a chance of your dreams coming to fruition."

Recognizing the truth in her words, Vasile did something he'd not done with anyone since before Sheppard had killed Kolya. He holstered his weapon and apologized for his behavior. "Please forgive my rudeness, doctor. I was simply…upset that you brought it up."

"No need, Commander. When we made our unsuccessful attempt at taking Atlantis from the Earth humans, I spent some time with the Ancestor's database which is linked to their own network. Infiltrating their systems wasn't nearly as difficult as I'd been led to believe. I was able to download most of their research on the genetic manipulation that gives the gene to those who aren't born with it. I'm certain I'll be able to duplicate it for our use within a few months."

"But you've had access to the information for years."

"Yes, however, on your orders I've been working on the new weapons since I left our homeworld." Her nearly black eyes disconcerted him as she kept them on his face without blinking. "If you'd rather I continued with the weapons research instead of the gene therapy, you'll have to say it as I don't read minds."

If anyone else had spoken to him the way she did, they would've found themselves greeting the Ancestors with all haste. But the woman was correct. She was a valuable asset not to be squandered. "Then by all means, continue with the weapons research. Once we've dispatched the Atlanteans of course. The therapy can wait."

"Of course. They _are_ annoying little pests, aren't they?"

Vasile and Warda shared a smile that had more than a touch of impiety in it before she led the way to the Jumper.

~~O~~

The cave was small as caves go, but more than large enough for three adults and six children. Twenty meters in, a bend in the rock cut off all outside light. It also made a good hiding place.

Teyla urged the children, Carson and Parker to the back of the cave gesturing for them to be quiet then returned to the entrance. She paced, listening intently to the sounds of the forest. The snap of a twig sounded loud, her attention completely focused. The sound wasn't repeated and she relaxed a little.

One small part of her listened to the quiet voices inside the cave. Carson was instructing the kids to drink water and munch on power bars now that their cookout had been postponed. Though from what she could hear, they were of two minds. There were happy that they didn't have to help with the cooking and let down that they wouldn't be able to have a barbeque. Popular opinion swayed to the side of the barbeque. She silently promised to take them to the mainland of New Lantea to make up for the disappointment.

Moving closer to the exit, she was able to pace more effectively. On the third lap, a commotion drew her inside. Carson, Torren and Sam were arguing while the other kids and Parker looked on, the kids with annoyance and Parker with British stoicism.

"Quiet!" Silence descended quickly. "What is going on?" The two boys began talking at once making it difficult to understand either of them. "I was talking to _Carson_."

"Yes, ma'am," Torren and Sam chorused. Sam continued alone before the medical doctor could speak. "They're coming."

"The Genii?"

"Yes. They're really close." Sam's voice lowered. "And they know we're here."

With a mixture of confusion and apprehension, Teyla returned to the cave opening, her eyes and ears scanning the forest. "How do you know?" The boy didn't answer immediately. "Sam?"

"I can _feel_ it. They know we're here and are looking for us." He closed his eyes, searching internally. "They found the Jumper."

Teyla nodded. "Go back into the cave and stay quiet." Carson's hand on Sam's shoulder compelled the boy to return to the back of the cave. He went, casting uneasy glances over his shoulder at his aunt. She clicked twice and waited for the signal it was okay to continue. "Teyla to Lorne."

"_Go._"

"The Genii have found the Jumper."

"_Sam again?_"

Reluctant to discuss the situation at this time, Teyla simple said, "Yes. Please be careful, Evan."

His smile came through the radio. "_I'm always careful. Lorne out._"

~~O~~

Sam watched his aunt guarding the entrance. Of the group, she was the most calm. Torren and Parker came next, the other kids after that and lastly, Uncle Carson. He wasn't sure why an adult would be so nervous in their situation. Mom told him that Carson had gone through a rough time a few years back. He didn't know the details but guessed it was probably more than he could imagine.

Inching out into the main part of the cave, he crept forward before Parker or Carson could stop him. "Aunt Teyla. They're coming and they're mad."

His aunt glanced over her shoulder. "How many?"

Looking inward, Sam let his senses stretch past their hideaway. "Two." He opened his eyes. "They don't like us. They want…they want what we have."

"I'm sure they do. Go back inside with Carson. Dr. Parker and I will take care of the Genii."

"Excuse me," Carson said with mild outrage. No offense t' th' wee ones or th' lass, but why does she go with ye 'n I have t' stay behind?"

"Because, Carson, you barely passed your weapons qualification and Dr. Parker received a nearly perfect score."

"Is that th' only reason?"

"No. She is also an expert at several Earth martial arts."

Chagrined, Carson backed off. "I'll stay with th' children, why don't I?"

"Good idea." Nodding, Teyla went to the left and Parker to the right, both with their weapons out and ready.

Sam watched them go wishing he could be of more help. He tried to stay at the cave entrance but Carson took his hand and dragged him away.

"Try to rest. We'll be home before ye know it."

Sitting against the wall, Sam closed his eyes and took deep breaths the way Teyla had taught him. His mind and body began to calm. Now that his friends, Uncle Evan and Aunt Teyla knew he had this ability, they'd probably tell his parents and he didn't want them to worry.

He had just dozed off when a sudden feeling of doom flashed through him galvanizing his fight-or-flight response. Before he knew what was happening, he'd run into the forest searching for Teyla and Parker. Carson attempted to stop him, but wisely didn't call out.

When he couldn't see the cave any longer he slowed down and came to a stop, using his mind to search out Parker and Teyla. A sound made him duck behind a bush for cover. Peeking over the top, he heard the noise again. It was a woman calling out in anger and pain.

As quietly as possible, he crept from bush to tree to rotten log until he could see Parker and a Genii soldier engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Parker had been relieved of her weapon, but she continued to fight until the Genii got in a lucky punch to the face that knocked her off her feet. She lay on the ground breathing hard and moaning.

The man didn't get a chance to follow through on what he was planning because Sam ran toward them, screaming like a banshee, and jumped on his back. Searching his vast memory for something to help, he found just what he needed. Wrapping one skinny arm around the soldier's neck, he attempted a sleeper hold. He wasn't strong enough, but his hold was more than sufficient to keep from being thrown.

Spinning in a circle, the Genii continued to try to rid himself of the weight on him back, but couldn't.

"Let him go, Sam!"

Torren's voice came to Sam and he obeyed automatically. Leaping clear, he stayed out of the way while his friend engaged the Genii in a sparring match. The Athosian boy picked up two sturdy branches less than a meter long, spinning them to get a feel for the weight. Sam wasn't surprised when the Genii laughed.

"A boy fighting a man?" He stood up to his full height of six feet, which made him at least a foot taller than Torren. "I'll enjoy beating you senseless the way I did that woman." The last word was spit in Parker's direction.

"Not a fair fight, huh?" Torren smiled as he assessed his chances of winning. "Should we wait for two or three of your friends to join us then?"

Watching his friend and the confidence with which he spoke told Sam that he had so much to learn about fighting. At that moment, he vowed to dedicated himself to the art. The moves Torren made were fluid, almost as if he were dancing. At least it looked that way to ten-year old Sam.

Going to Parker's side, Sam helped the slight but strong woman to her feet and out of the way while Torren commenced beating the crap out of the Genii soldier, delivering the final blow to the back of the man's head and knocking him unconscious.

Parker broke through her normal British reserve to hug both boys. "Thanks so much. The bloody bugger got under my guard." After a few steps she was able to walk on her own though with a limp. She dabbed at her bloody lip and fingered her sore eye. "That'll be all black and blue in the morning. Maybe I should come up with a really good story about how I got it."

A new voice broke into their conversation. "Why don't I just _kill_ you? That way no explanations are necessary."

Torren, Parker and Sam stumbled to a stop, Parker pushing the boys behind her. Glaring at the new arrival, Sam wondered how they were going to get out of their predicament. He also wondered why he hadn't sensed the man nearby.

The Genii gestured at Sam. "Come here boy."

Parker balanced on her good leg clutching Sam to her side. "No! If you must take someone then I will go."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise when the Genii laughed harshly. "I don't want _you_." He aimed his weapon at Parker's midsection. "I want _him_. He's the son of McKay and has the gene needed to run the Ancestor's equipment. By studying his blood we'll be able to duplicate the gene therapy your people employed to give those born without it the same abilities."

"I won't ask how you got that information. Apparently gossip is as hot a commodity in the Pegasus galaxy as it is at home. Though I am curious. Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Lorne have stronger genes than one small boy. Why Sam?"

"Unlike McKay, Sheppard has not produced offspring and Lorne's child is much too young for the gene to be of use to us. One area of research will concentrate on studying the dilution of the gene as it is passed from one generation to the other when one possessing the gene mates with one who does not."

It sounded to Sam like the Genii was insulting his parentage. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my mother! She's…"

"Quiet, Sam!" Parker admonished him and he settled down though he still seethed with anger. "You'll not be taking the boy as long as I'm alive to prevent it."

"Suit yourself." The Genii, obviously a high ranking officer, armed his weapon and aimed it between Sam's eyes. "First the two boys then you, my dear. Dr. Warda can use the blood of a dead child for her research as well as a living host."

Sam couldn't help it. Now he was just a scared little boy. Turning his face into Parker's side, he waited for them to die.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Life of Sam**

**Chapter 5**

"You should know the name of the one sending you to meet the Ancestors. I am Pell." Parker could see that he got more than a small amount of pleasure out of prolonging the torture of his captives. Waving his weapon, he ordered them to go toward the rock face and around the pile of boulders that had been tumbled at its base tens of thousands of years ago.

Parker stumbled, Sam and Torren's arms tightening to keep the three of them uptight. Every time she put weight on her right foot, pain shot up her leg. A few more steps and it finally gave out knocking her to the ground with the boys on top of her.

Pell laughed at their predicament. "This is far enough. The last one to go will get to watch the others die before her."

Parker covered the boys' eyes with her hands so they wouldn't have to watch. She, on the other hand, refused to look away. If he was going to kill her, he'd have to look her in the eyes. "What're you waiting for?"

The snarling grin froze on his face, his eyes filling with fear as another voice joined them.

"He's waiting for me to take the point of my knife out of his spine."

"Mother!" Torren exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet, Sam coming up beside him, both helping Parker stand again.

"Thanks for the rescue." Parker took Pell's weapon from his lax grip and shoved it into her waistband giving Sam a smile of thanks when he brought her a sturdy branch just long enough for her to use as a crutch. "What shall we do with the Grim Reaper?"

"As much as I'd like to slowly dismember him for threatening my son and friends, we'll tie him up and leave him with the other ones. When we've rounded up the rest, a message will be sent to their leader where to find them."

Taking the Genii's weapon out, Parker aimed it at Pell's head. "That works for me."

Pell had the audacity to put on one last show of bravado. "You're outnumbered. We know there are only six adults and six children in your group."

Teyla prodded Pell in the direction of the cave with the point of her knife still jabbing him in the ribs. "Keep moving."

"This is pointless. You and your kind will _not_ prevail. The Genii…"

"The Genii need to shut their bloody traps!"

For the first time, Pell took Parker seriously and stopped talking. A short time later, he was tied back to back with his unconscious companions. Teyla brushed dirt from her hands then risked calling Evan. "Teyla to Lorne."

A burst of gunfire came from the radio over Evan's voice. "_A little busy right now. I'll get back to you_."

"I will come to you."

"_No! Stay with the kids._"

The radio cut out and though she tried to raise Evan and his team, there was no response.

~~O~~

Without being asked, Sam closed his eyes and stretched his senses in the direction of the Stargate. The emotions he felt from his uncle and the other men were determination with a small amount of concern. From the Genii came satisfaction and belief in their superiority. "Aunt Teyla! Uncle Evan needs help. The soldiers have them surrounded."

"I had surmised as much. Dr. Parker, please take Torren and Sam into the cave. Stay there until I come for you."

"Of course. Come with me boys."

Sam looked from one adult to the other. "But you can't _get_ to them! They'll _see_ you."

The Athosian laid a hand on Sam's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I have done this before. Now go. And _stay_ in the cave this time."

Sam took several deep breaths, holding the last one before letting it out. It helped him remember something his Uncle John had once said. _Courage is the art of being the only one who knows you're afraid._ He was afraid as he made sure that Teyla had her P-90, handgun and knife then as a precaution, he snatched the Genii weapon from Parker, wrapped his skinny arms around Teyla's waist and jumped.

They reappeared behind a cluster of thick bushes, immediately crouching to keep from being seen by the Genii just a few meters in front of them.

"You should not have done that without asking." Teyla kept her voice low though Sam doubted they'd be heard over the roar of gunfire.

Shrugging, the boy gave her a half-grin. "You might've said no."

"You are correct. But we will discuss it later." She took the Genii weapon from him, shoving it into the back waistband of her BDU and pulled the vest down over it. "Stay here and do _not_ move. I will return for you as soon as I can." Her stern glance kept him from arguing.

Staying low, she crept toward the nearest Genii, unhooked her P-90, stashed it behind a tree and took the man out barehanded without a sound. She tied the man's hands behind his back with his belt, dragged him out of sight, retrieved her weapon then began stalking the next man.

Sam watched her from the safety of his hiding place as she took out three more soldiers, tying them up and dragging each to where she'd left the first one.

The next one, a woman not much taller than she, heard her coming and engaged her hand-to-hand. The two women fought as if their lives depended on it, and Sam had no doubt that it did. But what Teyla didn't see was another soldier rushing to aide his compatriot.

Searching the ground, Sam came up with two branches that looked to be solid enough for his purposes. Using his eidetic memory, and the little training Torren had given him, Sam jumped behind the man and with a mighty yell, hit him on the upper arms to get his attention. He rounded on Sam with a murderous glare and was brought up short when he saw his opponent.

"Where's your mother, little man?"

Taking his cue from Uncle John, Sam grinned to throw the man off his game and swung his makeshift Bantos rods the way he'd seen Torren, Uncle John and Uncle Ronon do.

The Genii shoved his weapon back into its holster urging Sam to take the first shot. Sam obliged him, whacking him over and over on whatever part of the man's body he could reach. This angered the man and he began to retaliate in earnest.

Being smaller and more agile, Sam evaded his opponent's swings until he tripped over a tree root, landing jarringly on his backside. The man moved in for the kill, but Sam was on his feet again before the Genii could react.

Swinging the sticks as hard as he could, Sam was dismayed when one of them broke. He threw it aside and used just the one. The Genii grabbed the stick and jerked it out of Sam's hand.

Not about to give in, Sam growled and kicked the Genii just below the knee with his left foot. The Genii screamed in pain as Sam planted that foot, turned to the side, chambered his right leg and lashed out, leading with the heel as he'd seen Ronon do.

But the Genii was ready for him. He held onto Sam's ankle forcing him to hop to keep his balance. The man grinned nastily at Sam and it made the boy angry. Spinning, he brought his free leg up and around to kick the man in the face. The Genii stumbled back, automatically releasing Sam.

Unfortunately, Sam's spin-kick left him facing the wrong way and before he could rectify the situation, his opponent had grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off balance. He pulled his weapon out, laughing unpleasantly. "I'm _done_ playing with you, boy. Commander Vasile told us to capture you. He didn't say you had to be alive."

For the second time in under an hour, Sam found himself staring at the business end of a handgun, remembering something he'd heard from Ronon.

_Eyes straight ahead. Never look away from your enemy. It shows weakness._

Sam vowed that he'd meet his fate without fear. Tilting his head back so he could see the Genii's eyes, the boy smiled.

~~O~~

Coughlin and Evan double-timed the last two Genii. They were tied up so fast their heads spun. And when the spinning stopped, their leader, Vasile, ranted and raved about what he'd do to Atlantis and her people once he'd overthrown Radim.

Reed stood over Vasile, receiving a nod from Evan. "Shut the hell up!" He hit him with his fist, knocking him out and bringing a welcome silence that none of the others chose to break.

However, now that no one but Teyla and Evan were talking, they could hear fighting and a taunting male voice. Together they ran toward the sounds of the mocking laughter, Evan in the lead. As they got closer, they could see Sam using what little sparring skills he had to fend off the much larger man. Some of the moves he used were beyond what Evan knew Torren had been teaching reminding him that Sam remembered everything, even if he didn't understand it.

Sam was too close to the Genii soldier for Evan to use weapons so he took his knife from its sheath, flipped it so he was holding the blade, drew back beside his right ear and let fly. Even from this distance it made a squishy noise when it stuck into the Genii's shoulder. The man screamed, his hand releasing Sam and dropping his handgun as he reached up to pull it out. Evan was on him before he could make a decision, yanking the knife out himself and making him scream again.

"What the _hell_ did you do that for?" The Genii pressed a hand over the wound to staunch the flow of blood.

"My wife gave it to me for my birthday. No way you're going home with it stuck in your worthless hide."

"Wife?" The man was still posturing. "You're lucky I didn't make her a widow. At least not yet."

"_Not_ gonna happen, pal." Evan could tell that his smirk annoyed the man as he bandaged his wound. Over his shoulder, he said, "Tell him, wife."

Teyla had crouched in front of Sam, checking him for injuries. "You speak the truth, husband. The Genii will not have Atlantis as long as our people have breath left in our bodies."

Finished ministering to the Genii, Evan got his upper arm in a strong grip leading him toward his colleagues though he spoke to Sam. "You okay, pal?"

"Yeah. I wasn't scared this time." Sam's shorter legs forced him to rush to keep up.

Teyla draped an arm around Sam's shoulders, hugging him against her side for a moment. "You were very brave. I'm proud of you. Rodney and Jennifer will be as well."

"Do ya really haveta tell them? I promised Dad I wouldn't jump."

"Yes, I must. They're your parents and deserve to know what happened here today. I'm certain they will understand." The boy's crestfallen expression made her smile, then chuckle at his next comment.

He took out his wristband and strapped it on his left wrist. "Crap! I'm gonna be _grounded_ again."

Again Teyla drew him close briefly. "I will make sure they understand that you conducted yourself with courage and honor today."

"She's right, Sam. As for the sparring, not bad. You need to work on your timing and speed though. We can help with that, if you like."

"Sure. Soon as my grounding is over." Sam kicked a rock. It bounced off the bole of a large tree. "I'll prob'ly be at university by then."

Teyla and Evan's eyes met over Sam's head. He raised one eyebrow in question and she nodded in response. "Hey, buddy. Run over to the cave and tell them the last one to the Jumper is a rotten egg."

"Yes, sir." Sam was off like a shot, not hearing Teyla and Evan chuckling.

"He's something else." Evan shoved the Genii down on the ground with the others.

"He is indeed. It's unlike Rodney not to brag about his son which leads me to believe that he and Jennifer are unaware of all the abilities he possesses."

"I agree. He also knows they have to be told."

Reed and Coughlin waited patiently for their next orders. "You two wanna be rotten eggs? Then head to the Jumper or the kids'll get there before you." Evan waited until the men had jogged out of sight to confront Vasile. "On your feet." He waited while the Genii stood then he and Teyla herded them over to the DHD. "You guys don't learn very well, do you? I'm really tired of repeating myself so let's make this the _last time_. Do _not_ mess with Atlantis. Now _go_ back where you came from."

The wormhole engaged and Vasile led the way to the event horizon, turning before stepping through, his glare speaking for him. They hadn't heard the last of Vasile and his band of misfits.

**Sam, Age Seventeen**

The room reeked of the sweat of numerous individuals that had come here for the purpose of toning their bodies and minds. A portion of the floor was padded, an area the two occupants and their trainer studiously avoided.

The trainer, Ronon, called for a break. Sam passed bottles of water to his companions, watching Ronon and Torren walk around to keep their heart rates from dropping too quickly. Stretching his triceps, he used his eidetic memory to go over the routines he'd learned today, closing his eyes to concentrate. That concentration was interrupted when a towel hit him in the face.

"Back to work."

Sam threw the towel back at Torren. Following his friend, he spun the quarterstaff from hand to hand testing the balance as he moved into place. "Show me what you got, Emmagan."

"Dad has a saying for this situation, McKay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Bring it on." Torren grinned and attacked while Ronon watched from the sidelines.

Sam defended the attack, slipping underneath Torren's swing to clip him on the side of the leg. "You goin' to the dance?"

"Dad's the man in charge so I have to put in an appearance. Uncle John and Aunt Amanda will be there too. JR can't come, but Lizzy'll be here."

"Cool. Who you takin'?"

Torren ducked and rolled, coming up with the quarterstaff overhead to block a downward strike. "Teresa. You?"

"Kinsa Murdock. Interning under Radek."

Hooking the end of the staff around Sam's right ankle, Torren knocked Sam onto his back. Torren laughed and reached out to help his friend to his feet, both dropping immediately into ready stance again. "The redhead?"

"Brunette. Green eyes. A little on the geeky side." Sam jumped when Torren swung his staff, using the end of his own to push Torren onto his back and hold him in place. "Time out. I'm done for the day."

"Me too." The two young men left the workout room together. "Lunch?"

"Twenty minutes in the Mess Hall."

**Three Nights Later**

**Military Ball**

Sam entered the Rec Room with Kinsa on his arm, one finger tugging at the collar of his dress shirt. Kinsa saw and reached up to adjust his tie for him. He thanked her with a smile. Though he was a couple of years younger than she, they had become friends shortly after she began her internship and that friendship had blossomed into a sort of romance. With Sam scheduled to leave for university in a couple of weeks, neither was looking for anything serious, but that didn't keep Sam from admiring how his date looked in her gown.

The bodice was encrusted with jewels though Sam doubted they were real. The skirt was layered in a color of blue that reminded him of the sky above Chippewa Falls at midnight when there was no moon. It made Kinsa look flirty and just a little sexy. The dark blue suit he wore complemented Kinsa's dress perfectly though they hadn't planned it that way.

Kinsa took him by the hand, leading him to an empty table. They were joined a few minutes later by Torren, in a dark gray suit he'd purchased on his last trip to Earth, and his date. Airman Teresa Hix, dark blond with gray eyes, had opted not to wear the standard dress uniform. Instead, she wore a vivid burgundy halter dress in a slinky material that hugged her curves, flaring gently from the knees to the floor. The waist was ruched with gemstones just below the shoulders and at the bottom of her right hip.

After the meal was served, the head of Homeworld security, Lieutenant General Paul Davis, Brigadier General Sheppard and Colonel Lorne got up to speak and hand out promotions and awards. Dessert and dancing were up next.

Just to get a rise out of Kinsa, Sam let the hand on her waist slide down to her backside. With a playful growl, she ordered, "Cut it out, Sam. Your parents are watching."

Sam shrugged indifferently, removing his hand as requested. "They know I'm seventeen years old and struggling with the constant flow of testosterone being pumped into my bloodstream. They also know I won't do anything to jeopardize my scholarships to MIT and John's Hopkins."

"I know. Sorry I busted your chops." They swayed to the music and across the room Sam could see his mom and dad dancing, their eyes locked on each other, the light still shining as bright now as it must have when they first fell in love. Sam wanted that for himself, but not until well after he'd gotten his first two PhDs. Kinsa touched him on the cheek bringing him out of his introspection. "Tell me something."

"Anything."

"I heard a rumor, but blew it off until I heard it from a reliable source."

"And what reliable source was that?"

"Dr. Zelenka. To be fair, he didn't know I was listening."

Shaking his head, Sam grinned. "I know where you're going with this. You've heard that I have a unique ability. Well, it's true."

Kinsa leaned back to look into his eyes, he guessed to gauge his sincerity. "We've been friends for over a year and you never said a word. I'm insulted."

"Don't be. My Aunt Jeannie, Uncle Kaleb and my cousin Madison don't know." Again he shrugged; his tone that of someone who'd told the story more than a few times. "It's in my medical file. Something else that's in there is that I'm empathic."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Torren's mom taught me to block it out so you don't have to worry about me listening in on your emotions."

Dropping her head onto Sam's shoulder, Kinsa smiled against his neck. "Not worried. Would you do something for me? Please?"

"Ah. You want me to demonstrate that other thing." Sam released Kinsa, taking her hand and leading her out onto the patio. Glancing around, he saw that they were alone. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, "Get ready for a surprise."

~~O~~

Kinsa stiffened up in preparation for what was to come. Before she could even blink, she and Sam had vanished from the patio to appear in the center of the Gate Room. The giggle of delight that had started to bubble out lodged in her throat at the sound of a dozen high-powered weapons being drawn. She clutched at Sam and his arms tightened protectively around her at seeing they were surrounded by a dozen heavily armed soldiers.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Life of Sam**

**Chapter 6**

Kinsa felt Sam's arms tighten again, but in anger not fear. Barely moving her mouth, she asked, "Why are we in the Gate Room?"

Just as quietly, Sam replied, "Don't know. I was _aiming_ for the arboretum."

"Any idea how we ended up here?"

"Yeah." Releasing Kinsa, Sam faced the squad leader with an amenable smile as if they were friends meeting on the street. "Oops."

~~O~~

"Oops?" Rodney paced angrily back and forth in front of the sofa where Sam sat, elbows resting on his knees. "You put _three squads_ on alert and all you can say is oops?"

Sam huffed as he got to his feet. "What should I have said? Surprise? Guess who? You're it?"

"That is _not_ funny!"

"Then _don't_ ask ridiculous questions, Dad! We were _supposed_ to end up in the arboretum."

Rodney couldn't keep eye contact with his son. "And why did you feel it was necessary to be alone with…" He snapped his fingers, "…with, uh…"

"Kinsa."

"Yeah. Her."

Sam rubbed a hand through his short dark blond hair, a low growl coming from his throat. "I get it now. You don't trust me so you put transmitters in all the places you assumed I would go to be alone with a girl."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

Jennifer touched Sam on the arm. "He didn't mean to imply that he didn't trust you."

Sam gave his mother an "oh really" glare. "From where _I_ sit, that's _exactly_ what it looks like."

Rodney and Jennifer watched their son pace in the small space between the coffee table and the sofa. At the moment, Rodney was glad that Jennifer had found a way to suppress his empathic ability or the guilt he was feeling would surely have overwhelmed the boy…_man_ he corrected himself. He knew he should apologize, but bring himself to do it. "I remember what it was like to be seventeen."

"I'm sure you do because you never forget anything." He closed his eyes breathing evenly to bring his anger under control. Jennifer could see it only marginally worked. "I didn't do it to be alone with Kinsa. Not for the reason you're thinking. I haven't jumped in a long time and it was _just_ a demonstration for a friend."

Jennifer stepped between them. "Honey, your dad was just…"

"You _always_ take his side!"

"It's not a matter of taking sides, Sam. I love both of you and…"

Sam snatched his jacket from the back of the sofa and headed for the hall leading to the bedrooms. "Forget it!"

Anger, most of it aimed at himself, welled up at his son's tone of disrespect. "We are _not_ finished, young man."

"Then finish alone, Dad, because I'm going to bed! You'll have to find someone else to push around." The gasp that came from Jennifer told Rodney that he may have gone too far this time. His son's next words confirmed it. "As soon as I can arrange it, I'm leaving for Earth. Aunt Jeannie said I could stay with them so I'm gonna take her up on her invitation until I'm due at university."

"You _can't_…"

At the door, Sam swung around to face him again. "In the eyes of the law, I'm considered an adult. And _this_ adult doesn't want to live with parents who don't trust him." With that parting shot, Sam turned the corner out of sight and a moment later, they heard his door open and close. A beep told them he'd engaged the lockout code.

Rodney stared at the empty space where his son had stood waiting for Jennifer to speak. When she didn't, he broke the silence himself though he didn't look at her. He knew what he would see, what she was thinking. "Please don't say I told you so."

"Wasn't going to." She slipped her arm around his waist. "I hate it when you two fight. Give him time to cool down then talk to him again."

Nodding, Rodney drew his wife close and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm exhausted. Let's go to bed."

~~O~~

"Where are you taking me?"

Kinsa tugged, but Sam held onto her hand. In his other hand he carried a scanner. "Dad put transmitters all over the city to keep me from jumping to certain places. That's why we ended up in the Gate Room. I'm recalibrating them and _you_ are gonna help."

"I don't think I should. Your dad is the head of my department. If he knew I was helping you…"

"He won't."

"But if he _does_, I could get fired. I can't afford to lose this internship. My thesis is due in a few months and Dr. Zelenka's my advisor."

Sam scoffed at her distress. "Radek is strict, but fair. He won't hold what I talked you into against you. In fact, he'd refuse to fire you just to tweak Dad."

"I hope so."

Releasing her hand, Sam waved the scanner until he located the transmitter. Squatting down next to it, he took out a second scanner that looked just like the first only this one had been reprogrammed by him to suit his purpose. The light on the small black box blinked then Sam got to his feet smiling in satisfaction. "All done. Now on to the next one."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What you said last night, about being empathic? How does it work? I mean do you know what I'm feeling now?" Again Sam scoffed, and it was beginning to annoy her.

"No. I should've told you last night. Mom found a way to suppress it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Once I reached puberty, even with meditation I had a difficult time blocking it." He stopped working to look at her. "It was driving me _crazy_. I couldn't sleep or concentrate or… So Mom, Carson and Amanda created this retrovirus like thing that keeps me from being able to zero in on what others are feeling. I still get brief flashes, but can't tell where it's coming from."

"So you'll never be able to do it?"

"Guess not. I suppose, if they wanted to, they could figure a way to bring it back, but no one's said and I didn't ask 'cause I'm better off without it."

"Okay."

Sam laughed. "Don't look so relieved."

She poked him in the chest. "Get back to work, McKay. I've gotta be on duty in couple of hours."

"Yes, ma'am." He left the room and she followed. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being a friend."

Kinsa grinned and gave him a playful shove. "You're welcome." She was five eight and Sam was just an inch or so taller, and strong. When he shoved her back, she stumbled and he took off running with her in pursuit.

~~O~~

Radek entered the lab carrying his computer and moved over to the side of the only occupant waiting to be noticed. When Rodney didn't acknowledge him, he cleared his throat.

"I _know_ you're there."

"Would it be too much trouble for you to at least say hello?"

Rodney never took his eyes from the monitor. "Hello."

"What are you doing?"

Shaking his head ruefully, Rodney sat back and crossed his arms. The schematic of Atlantis showed small green lights at various places around the city. One by one, they turned red. "Sam is reprogramming the transmitters that were keeping him from jumping into certain areas. He thinks I won't catch him or find out."

"So you've caught him. What will you do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Exactly." Rodney's eyes didn't meet Radek's. "He's old enough to make his own decisions."

The comment had the feel of being repeated like a mantra. "I did not expect you to be so open-minded. Your child has grown into a fine young man, Rodney. He is intelligent _and_ wise. This is not the same thing, as you well know. We can all depend on him to do the right thing and not to purposely jeopardize his or someone else's life unnecessarily."

"I know." Rodney took his eyes from the monitor. "Did you want something, or did you just come in here to tell me how to raise my son?"

Radek ignored Rodney's tone, as he had done for the last twenty years and slid into the chair next to him. "We are about to activate the power into the newly constructed areas of the city." The large overhead monitor came on, line after line of code flowing across the lower left of the screen. "We are getting fluctuations in these power conduits so I have sent a maintenance crew down to begin repairs."

"Why didn't you just repair them remotely with the program I created?"

"_We_ created. And they are refusing any attempts at remote access."

"Oh."

Pushing his glasses back up his nose, Radek called Rodney's attention to a specific area. "If you will look here…"

**The Miller Home**

**Vancouver, BC**

Sam followed his aunt Jeannie up the stairs. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem, Sam. You're welcome any time." She glanced at him. "Had a fight with Mer?"

"I just couldn't stay there knowing he didn't trust me."

"I know what you mean. Your dad and I had this huge fight when I told him I was quitting university to get married and start a family. We didn't speak for years." Jeannie pushed open the guest room door, waited for Sam to go in then joined him.

"He didn't say, but I think he regrets the years he didn't get to spend with his family."

Jeannie didn't respond. She knew for a fact that her brother did have regrets about many things, but those things were in the past and she didn't want to talk about them anymore. "Supper is at seven. Hope you like vegetarian."

"I'm not a strict vegetarian, but I have nothing against it, so yeah. That'd be great." He tossed his bag on the bed. "How's Maddie?"

"She's great. Getting married in a few months. Mer and Jenn will be there and I hope you will too."

Sam waved away her concern. "It'll be fine. It was just a disagreement."

"Good. You can rest until supper or come down and help me grade papers."

Chuckling, Sam followed her from the room. "Isn't that _your_ job? I mean, you _are_ the professor."

"But _you_ know more about cosmology than most of my students."

"True." He got a wicked gleam in his eyes. "How much does it pay?"

Jeannie matched his flippant tone. "Room and board. Take it or leave it."

At the bottom of the stairs, Sam gathered her into a quick hug. "I'll take it."

**Cambridge, Massachusetts **

**Five Years Later**

"Are you Dr. Samuel McKay?"

Sam looked over the man and woman standing at his apartment door with misgiving. His empathic abilities had begun to return over the past year or so. Enough to sense the aura of danger that surrounded his visitors. He supposed that it was a natural evolution. "Who wants to know?"

The woman took out an old fashioned leather ID case. "Special Agent Lee Anders and Special Agent Rick O'Brien. We're with the NID. We'd like to talk to you for a few minutes please."

"What's this about?"

Anders looked over her shoulder. "If we could talk inside…"

"Fine." Sam stood back so the agents could enter. "Have a seat. Get you something to drink? I have coffee, water and cold drinks. Don't drink beer, wine or the hard stuff."

The agents took a seat on the sofa, each accepting a cold drink. Sam carried them by hand. If one used a tray, it was like saying your guests were welcome in your home. But he didn't really want them there so he dispensed with the courtesy. He knew the gesture was lost on them and mourned the loss of good manners. Watching the pair warily, he took a seat across from them in a comfy recliner.

In the years he'd been at university, he'd had a couple of growth spurts and now stood over six feet tall. Lifting weights, running, sparring and martial arts had given him a strong, lean body. His hair, once dark blond, had darkened to a medium brown, and his eyes were still blue like his dad's. "Can we get this show on the road? I have mid-terms coming up and need to study."

It was and wasn't a lie. He did need to study, but he hadn't been when the agents knocked. The pool table by the patio showed a game in progress. He played when he was stressed. The physics of the game helped clear his mind. That might seem like a contradiction to some, but it worked for him.

Anders set her drink on the coaster before speaking. "Director Barrett would like to extend a personal invitation to join him for lunch. He has a proposition for you."

Not wanting Anders and O'Brien to know he was intrigued that the director himself had requested his presence, Sam propped one elbow on the arm of the chair, his thumb and forefinger pulling at his lip in thought. "What sort of proposition is it?"

O'Brien leaned forward. "We're not at liberty to say." He took out his phone and tapped the screen to send the necessary info to Sam. "I've made an appointment for you to meet with the Director today at 1400."

The agents got to their feet as if they'd synchronized the act, Anders leading the way to the door. "Don't be late."

Sam watched the agents enter the lift before closing the door. He had three hours to kill. Picking up his cue, he lined up the shot he'd been about to take and with one stroke, knocked three balls into their pockets leaving him with the eleven and the eight. He lined up the shot and firmly whacked the cue ball. It hit the eight which knocked the eleven in before dropping into the same hole.

**Atlantis**

**Two Weeks Later**

Jennifer sat next to Rodney on the sofa holding hands and staring at their son as if he'd grown a second head. "I…uh, what?"

"Do you really need me to say it again?"

"Please."

Sam stood in front of his parents with his arms crossed and that same stubborn expression Rodney used when he didn't want to do something he was being forced to do anyway. His eyebrows were drawn together, his chin lifted in defiance. "My friends, classmates, and I started a band. We're taking a couple of years off to tour."

Rodney had been quiet up till now, Jennifer using the tight grip on his hand to keep him from speaking without thinking. He pulled free and stood. "But your education is…"

"Important. Yes, I know. You've pounded that into my head since I was old enough to understand what it meant. I've done nothing but study for most of my life. I…I just want to take some time off. Just be Sam, a guy who likes to play guitar, beat the pants off his friends at pool and the occasional pick-up game of basketball. Not Dr. Samuel McKay, the guy who's working on his _third_ PhD and his second masters."

Rodney faced his son across the room where they'd had so many arguments before. "No! I forbid it. The next session starts in three weeks. I want you _in_ class and _on_ _time_."

"I'm almost twenty-three years old, Dad. In every country on Earth and most of the planets we've visited, I'm considered an adult. I make my own decisions _and_ my own mistakes."

Rodney would've made another angry retort, but he was stopped by his wife. "Let me talk to him alone, Rodney."

"Fine! I'll be in our room. Y_ou_ talk some sense into him."

Jennifer would've preferred to hear a slamming door rather than the soft swish of the automatics. It would've helped diffuse his rage.

With a smile, she patted the seat next to her and Sam took her up on the invitation, even let her hold his hand. "A band, huh? What's it called?"

"Fallen Angels. I play lead guitar and sing a little. A combination of classic rock, blues and country." He waggled his hand. "No heavy metal, but the occasional R & B. Billy Joel, Stones, Johnny Cash, Lenny Kravitz. Kinsa says I sound like a younger Jeremy Renner."

"How good are you?"

One side of Sam's mouth twitched upward in a half-grin. "Good enough to have a manager and a tour. We're spending the next few months in Memphis writing and rehearsing."

"Send us a copy of your first CD? Autographed, of course."

"Of course."

Jennifer leaned close and touched her son on the cheek. "My boy. All grown up. I love you, honey."

"Love you too, Mom." He hugged her tight. "Tell Dad I love him, in spite of his interference."

She chuckled. "I will."

**Secret Training Facility**

**Outside of Memphis**

Sitting in the back of the Black Hawk, Sam watched the other passengers knowing that he was being watched in return. The return of his empathic sense had started more than a year ago and was even sharper than it had been when his mother had first done the therapy. She'd created it to keep him sane. Now he would use it for another more noble purpose. At least that's what he'd been told by Barrett when he was recruited for the special project.

The people on this ride would be his team. Barrett had given this new division of the SGC the appellation Stargate Investigative Agency or SGIA. Did these strangers have what it took to be turned into a team? He didn't know, but vowed to give his best effort for whoever their team leader would be. If he had to choose, he'd pick Virgil Justice.

Justice was six feet plus, muscular but not overly so, bald as an egg and African-American. From the few words he'd spoken, his home town was Chicago. He pretended to be asleep for most of the trip, but wasn't. His sharp, well-ordered mind took in everything around him.

Sam's second choice was a toss-up between Salazar and Wilcox. Salazar could've passed for any one of several races while Wilcox was Caucasian, his light brown hair cut close to his scalp. He had a slight accent and had named Tulsa as his home town.

Two of the team members were women. Not that Sam had anything against either of them. Both were attractive though from opposite ends of the personality and looks spectrum. Casella was your typical blue eyed blond though she was anything but dumb. He sensed a quick wit tempered by years in the military. Zoey Grogan…the worst word he could use to describe her was quirky. Except that her hair was jet black and goldilocks curly, she reminded him of Penelope Garcia from _Criminal Minds_. He couldn't tell the color of her eyes because she wore reflective sunglasses. Her jaws had worked the same wad of gum and blew bubbles the entire trip while texting furiously on her Smart Phone.

The last two men were no less impressive in the looks or intelligence departments, but the minds of Tolan and Petrosky were less disciplined than Salazar and Wilcox though a little more so than Sam. In his opinion. And who knew him better than he did, except for his parents and Kinsa? Casella turned to look at him as if she'd heard his thoughts. She gave him a bland smile and a nod.

Of the group, Sam, Petrosky and Grogan were the only ones who had not been in the military. The thought had crossed his mind, briefly, but considering it would've been just another way to annoy his father, he decided against it. He was too fond of pushing the envelope, thinking outside the box, challenging authority, questioning everything.

"_We'll be landing in five minutes. Strap yourselves in._"

Sam checked the harness he hadn't bothered to take off, sat back and waited for the chopper to hit the asphalt.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Life of Sam**

**Chapter 7**

Sam ducked as Casella tried to take his head off with a Bantos rod. Spinning around, he brought both hands up to block a downward strike that could have split his head open if it had connected. Casella followed it with an attempt to hit him on the ribs. He backpedaled, her rod whooshing through the air.

Spinning his rods around and around showing off, Sam grinned. "Not bad for a newbie."

"Thanks. What d'you call this again?"

"Bantos fighting. My best friend's mother taught me."

"Name?"

Circling to the left, Sam looked for an opening, his eyes not leaving Casella's. "Teyla. She's the leader of the Athosians."

Casella's brow furrowed in confusion. "You're best buds with the leader of an entire race?"

"No. Her son, Torren."

She snorted. "That's a weird name."

"It was his grandfather's."

The cheeky grin went away. "Oh. Sorry. What happened to him?"

Shrugging, Sam tucked both rods under his arm, making a T with his hands. "Killed in a Wraith culling, I think. Let's take a break." He gestured for her to go ahead of him then followed her to the chairs lined up against one wall. They both cracked open bottles of water, Sam wiping a towel over his face before taking a long swallow. "So what's your thing?"

"My _thing?_"

"Yeah, each of us has a special skill. What's yours?"

A snort that reminded Sam of his mom came from Casella as she took down her hair and retied the ponytail. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Fair enough. Rock-paper-scissors." They stuck out their fists and silently counted to three. "Rock breaks scissors. Let's see it, Casella."

"Fine." She moved out to the center of the floor and looked up. Above them, a climbing rope, a trapeze and other training tools hung from the ceiling. Bending her knees experimentally, she visually gauged the distance and sprang into the air, tucked into a flip, coming out of it just in time to hook her knees over the trapeze bar. She used her upper body to swing and when she reached the apex, she flipped twice to land on the floor where she'd started, her arms raised above her head.

Impressed and not wanting to show it, Sam nodded once. "Not bad. Even stuck the landing. I give it a seven point six. You make balloon animals too?"

Grabbing her towel and scowling, Casella twisted the cloth and snapped him with it. "Funny, McKay. You're up next. And make it good." She sat down next to him groaning when he took her hand and pulled her to center of the room. "What the hell…"

"I'm a magician and every magician needs…" he bowed in her direction, "…a beautiful assistant."

Again she snorted. "Does that overly obvious charm actually _work?_"

Sam shrugged and lifted one eyebrow. "Promise not to deck me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because to show you my special skill, I need to touch you. Don't look at me like that. It's just a hug."

A head shorter than he, Casella looked up at him with bright blue eyes filled with more cynicism than someone her age should have. "Just keep 'em where I can see 'em."

"No worries. Dad taught me to be a gentleman." Sam wrapped his arms around Casella and jumped. He didn't take them far. Just to the opposite end of the room. She gasped and clutched at the sleeves of his shirt. "Ta-dah."

"I-I…oh, wow."

"What d'you think?"

"Uh…d-do it again."

Keeping his arms around her, Sam shrugged. "Sure." And they were back where they started. He waited for Casella to initiate their separation, but she just stood there, fingers holding so tightly to his shirt he thought it would tear. "Something wrong?"

Opening and closing her mouth a few times, she finally got out, "Wh-what _was_ that?"

"Teleporting. My parents call it jumping." He waited, but she still didn't move away. "You can let go now."

"Oh. Right." Stepping back, she wiped her hands down the back of her pants.

"You okay? Didn't mean to scare you." She stayed silent, her brow furrowed again as if she were thinking deep thoughts. "I promise I did not sneak a feel."

"I know. There's something there though. You felt it too."

Another shrug. "Yes, I did. No offense, but it felt like hugging my sister. If I had a sister, that is."

"Yeah. So," she slapped him on the thigh, "friends it is."

"Definitely." Sam glanced furtively around the room. They were as alone now as they had been at the start. "Got your eye on one of the other fellas?"

She picked up her water bottle and took a drink leaving the other hand on his leg, squeezing to the point of pain. "Don't fraternize with teammates."

"Ow! Good rule." Standing, he pulled her up beside him and turned her loose. "Come on. I'll buy dinner."

Leaning close, Casella sniffed him wrinkling her nose in distaste. "How about a shower first? You _stink_, McKay."

"Ha! You don't exactly smell like a bed of roses, Casella."

~~O~~

It was early evening, the cafeteria bustling with activity when Casella and Sam moved through the food line and found a table. A vegetarian for medical reasons, she had a small salad and veggie burger. Sam had the same thing only his burger was the real deal with cheese.

She poured Ranch dressing over the Romaine lettuce and tomatoes, stabbed a forkful and shoved it in her mouth. Sam had busied himself adding lettuce, tomato, onion, pickles, mayo, ketchup and chips to his burger. "What the hell are you doing, McKay?"

"Huh?" He looked at the food in his hand. "I like a lot of stuff on my burgers. So sue me. I'll eat almost anything. Mom says I take after Dad."

"I see." Taking the bun top from her veggie burger, Casella added just tomato and spicy mustard. "What do your folks do?"

"Atlantis. Mom's the head doc and Dad's the science and research nerd."

"So you've got smart genes."

Sam shrugged and picked up his iced tea. "I do okay."

"_Okay?_ I checked you out. You received a degree in cosmology before you graduated high school, two doctorates and a master's in less time than the general population and were in the middle of your third PhD and second master's when you were recruited for this project."

Clearing his throat, Sam pushed his salad around in the bowl but didn't eat. "I'm not the first."

"No. That was your _dad_. Your mom started medical school when she was seventeen. The only reason she didn't make it earlier was because she'd taken a year off school to stay home and care for her mother who was dying of cervical cancer."

"A little light reading before bed?"

Boldly meeting his blue eyes with hers, she grinned. "I like to know who I'm working with."

"Yeah. Me too. But I'm not gonna announce your life story to the entire staff."

She gave him an impish smile. "My bad. Guess you didn't want your 200 plus IQ known to the general public."

"Forget it." His agreeable attitude vanished. He finished off his burger, stacked his dishes on the tray and carried it to the pass through.

Waiting until he was about to go out the door, Casella called out, "Rehearsal. One hour."

"I'll be there."

And he was gone. The look on his face when she did the rundown of his accomplishments made her feel bad for embarrassing him though it didn't look like anyone had even noticed the two of them much less listened in on their conversation. Unfortunately, she had no idea how to make it up to him. If he was one of her brothers, all she had to do was give him a pair of tickets to a monster truck rally, but Sam wasn't the type.

They'd only met a couple of weeks ago and she didn't quite have a handle on him and all his idiosyncrasies, but she knew a few things. Sam was the type to want to just let it go. Still, she planned on apologizing if or when the opportunity presented it. Right now, she had to get to her room and send an email to her brothers. They still thought she was in Memphis to prepare for a tour with her band. Of course they also thought she'd been stationed in Antarctica during her tenure with the SGC.

After leaving her room, she knocked on Sam's door. His smile of welcome faded. "What?"

"I…need your opinion about something." He exhaled loudly waiting for her to continue. "Okay. So I was thinking about what to wear for our first performance next week. What do you think of this?" Taking a step back, she waited. Sam kept his gaze on her face for so long she thought he would refuse then his eyes made a slow journey down to her feet and back up to her face. From past experiences, this once over took twice as long as normal. "Well?"

~~O~~

Still annoyed with Casella, Sam thought about refusing her request. But that would've been petty so he did as she asked. She wore a green long sleeved graphic tee with a flowered design in chocolate brown and royal blue. Her hip huggers were belted and her boots had three inch heels, completing an outfit that made her look sensual and alluring. "It's fine."

"But…"

"Bu-ut you get on stage in that get-up and none of the guys'll be listening to the music."

She chuckled, poking him in the chest. "Just the look I was going for. Come on. I'll walk you to rehearsal."

"Okay, but just so you know. I don't hold hands on the first date."

"Really?" Intrigued, she looked sideways at him. "What _do_ you do on a first date?"

Sam swiped his card through the reader and opened the door halfway forcing Casella to squeeze past him. "That's a secret." Then he winked making her snort.

She picked up the tambourine and adjusted the mic while Sam slipped the strap of his 1959 Les Paul Factory Burst over his head, settling it on his shoulder and tuning it by ear. It had been a gift from his parents on his twenty-first birthday. He was as certain as he could be that they'd never envisioned their son using that gift to go undercover for the SGC or that his assignment would be so secret that he had to lie about it to two people who had the highest government clearances possible. At least until a few months ago. That advantage now went to Sam, his teammates and their trainers. And Barrett of course.

Tolan warmed up at drums, Salazar at keyboard with Justice on bass and Wilcox on guitar. Petrosky blew a mean sax and 'bone while Grogan played violin, fiddle if it was a country/bluegrass tune.

Tolan covered a yawn with the back of one hand holding a drumstick. "Can we get this goin'? I need my beauty sleep."

"As if that would help," quipped Justice. "Tell the truth. You haven't had a date since you went to the prom with your cousin."

"I didn't _go_ with my _cousin_." Tolan paused a beat. "She was my best _friend's_ cousin."

Grogan stopped rosining the bow of her violin to pat him on the cheek. "You poor baby."

"Not really." He twitched his nose to keep from grinning, one eyebrow raised. "I got to second base _before_ midnight." And followed the pronouncement with Buh-DUM-Bum!

The rest of the team chuckled at Grogan's eye roll and pop of her gum. "And that, boys and girls, was the last time he got a kiss from something female that wasn't his mother, sister or a pet."

"I'll have you know that Audrey and I…"

"I do _not_ want to listen to a rundown of Tolan's lack-of-love life," Petrosky put in as he hooked his alto sax to the neck strap. "Can we just _play?_"

"I'm with you." Salazar played a quick riff on the keyboard. "What's up first, dudes and dudettes?"

Wilcox stepped up to the mic, switched it on and strummed a perfect C chord. "_You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet._ Chris, give us the beat."

Tolan tapped his drum sticks and after four, they started playing. Wilcox's voice wasn't a perfect match for BTO, but it worked for the sound they were going for.

~~O~~

Special Agents Anders and O'Brien stood behind Director Barrett as he watched Fallen Angels play through several songs before taking a break.

Justice didn't distance himself from the others, but he did slip on a pair of sunglasses and pretend to go to sleep. He'd done the same thing on the plane. What he was really doing was observing his teammates. Checking for tells.

Barrett was doing the same thing, gauging personalities, interpersonal and social skills, interactions here and on the training field. All had scored impressively high in different areas. It was his opinion that they made a good team. "I've made my decision."

Anders crossed her arms. "Who?"

Hands in his pockets, Barrett pointed with his chin.

"That'd be _my_ first choice."

O'Brien came up on Barrett's other side. "Mine too."

"Then we're in agreement. Not that it matters, though I do value your opinions."

"Thanks, boss."

Taking a step back, the NID director turned and went to the door. "Schedule a meeting for tomorrow at ten."

"Yes, boss."

~~O~~

The team filed into the conference room, taking their usual seats. Sam in the middle on the left, Casella next to him on the right, Salazar at the end opposite the director's chair, Wilcox between him and Casella, Grogan sat across from Wilcox with Justice, Tolan and Petrosky-and Barrett-completing the circle.

"Thank you all for coming. I'll make this brief so we can all get back to more important matters."

Justice grinned. "You did catch me in the middle of a dream that I'd love to get back to."

"That's very interesting, Lieutenant. Be sure to mention it in your next session with Dr. Schriff." Barrett waited out the chuckles from the others. He'd been "Agent Barrett" so long it had taken a while for him to get used to being called "director." Having the fate of the world resting on his shoulders had been stressing, but he'd managed to make the transition with the help of his wife, kids and grandchild. Just the thought of seeing his family at the end of the day calmed his mind in the stressful of times. Thankfully, today wasn't one of those times.

After watching this new team work and play together, he was certain they would be one of the best the world had seen. All they needed was the right leader and Malcolm had found him. He knew his decision wouldn't be popular with some of the team and a few of his underlings, but in the end, his was the final word. If it turned out that his decision was flawed, he would take flak from the president with patience and remorse. Until then his word was law.

"I have some good news for you."

"WooHoo!" Grogan quipped. "We're goin' to Disney World! Magic Mountain here I come!"

Barrett chuckled. "Maybe after your first mission, Dr. Grogan. But for now, we have work to do." He scrolled the screen on the small computer in his left hand. "I've been watching your training sessions and I have to say I'm very impressed."

Wilcox sat up, resting his folded hands on the table. "We aim to please, Director."

"And you do, Sergeant Wilcox. I want you all to know that I've chosen your team leader." Muted cheers went around the room. Everyone but Sam joining in. "Lieutenant Justice, I know that you are expecting to be given leadership of the team, but taking everything into consideration and with input from all trainers and doctors, my choice is Dr. McKay."

It wasn't Justice but Salazar who made the objection. "What the _hell?_ He's a scientist, for God's sake. What does _he_ know about leadership?"

"Just the fact that you would ask that question tells me you're not ready to lead this team."

"Oh, I get it. He's got an in because his parents are big wheels in Atlantis." Salazar flopped into his chair. "Shoulda known."

Sam's paralysis ended. He raised a hand. "Um, I have a question. It's similar to Eloy's."

"Go ahead."

"Are you out of your _mind?_ It's like he said. I'm a civilian. A _scientist_. I've never lead anything but a group of geeks to the Physics Bowl three years in a row."

"Which has nothing to do with my choice and is something I do _not_ have to explain to anyone." Getting to his feet, Barrett signaled that the meeting was at an end. "If any of you have questions or concerns, I'm more than happy to go over them with you. Please see my assistant for an appointment." And with a nod to each of the team, he exited the conference room and made his way to his office where his assistant, Barry was waiting impatiently.

"Sir, your wife called to remind you about your granddaughter's birthday party. In anticipation of your agreement, I told her you would indeed be there and _on time_. She's already gotten a gift."

"That all?"

"No, sir. Madam President would like to have a meeting with you as soon as possible. It sounded urgent."

"It always _is_ with her. However, it'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"But, sir…"

Barrett chuckled. "Barry, I am more afraid of my _wife_ than I am of President Gains. She can only fire me. My wife would divorce me. Go home. Get some rest and call the president tomorrow. Any time. Her choice." He went into his office, shut down the computer and slipped into his raincoat before taking his private elevator down to ground level. Waving his driver to him, he got in the back and settled in for the ride home. Tapping the earwig, in his right ear, he called home. "Hi, honey…On my way…Of course…I wouldn't miss our grandchild's first birthday for anything…See you in a few minutes…Love you too, Sam."

~~O~~

Salazar pushed his way out of the conference room, the rest of the group giving Sam sympathetic smiles.

Justice stopped to pop him on the shoulder. "Way to go, Boy Genius."

Sam rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and leaned his hips against the table, Casella lagging behind the others.

"You're gonna have to deal with that, you know."

"Yeah."

He looked down at her when she poked him with her elbow. "You okay?"

"Uh, stunned." Sam made a long sigh. "What the hell am I gonna do, JoJo?"

**TBC**

**A/N:** "You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet" is a rock song written by Randy Bachman and performed by Bachman-Turner Overdrive (BTO) on the album _Not Fragile_. It was released in 1974.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Life of Sam**

**Chapter 8**

Sam was still trying to figure out his first move as leader when Casella's indignant voice cut through the haze that had begun to settle over his mind.

"Did you just call me _JoJo?_"

"_That's_ what you got from what I said?" Pushing off the table, Sam followed his friend as she stalked from the room. "I have no idea how to lead these people."

"Only my _brothers_ call me JoJo." Casella skidded to a stop and Sam almost ran her over. "Fine. Let's make this _all_ about _you_, McKay!" She waved her hands in the air sarcastically.

She changed gears so quickly that at first Sam wasn't on the same page until she gave him a disapproving glower, hands on her slim hips. "I need some help here. Any words of advice? Any at all?"

Facing him, Casella gripped his upper arms and shook him. "Yes. Calm. _Down._"

"Okay." Sam took a few deep breaths. "Now what?"

"Now _I_ go to the hotel the NID just sprang for, take a long hot bath and order room service. _You_ do whatever it is you do when you aren't here."

"Probably hustling a game of pool."

Sam's spine stiffened at the intrusion and familiarity of the voice. "You should _know_, Lorne."

He turned and studied the man standing in front of him. As they scrutinized each other, Sam could see Colonel Evan Lorne in the crooked smile on David Lorne's face. In height and weight, he favored his uncle, a long-time friend of Sam's parents. Where Evan had light to medium brown hair, the oldest of his nephews had darker hair and hazel eyes instead of the blue that ran rampant in the Lorne family genes.

"All too well, unfortunately."

"You still owe me for that last game." The last time they'd seen each other this Lorne had still been a beat cop. Now he wore a suit as if he'd grown up in it, his was tie knotted just right and shoes polished just so. Probably trying to make a good impression with his superiors. As a teen, David had been focused and certain of his path in life. At the moment, his eyes held the slightest trace of shock as if he'd been blindsided. And if he had to guess, Sam would say that the reassignment from police work to the NID came as a great surprise, but whether because he hadn't expected to be recruited by Barrett or because of the alien aspects of the job, he didn't know.

Lorne rolled his eyes. "You were sixteen, McKay. Don't you ever forget anything?"

"Not if I can help it." Beside Sam, Casella cleared her throat. "Oh, Special Agent Jody Casella, this is Inspector David Lorne. San Francisco PD."

"It's Special Agent now. NID." He extended his hand to shake hers. "Pleasure, Special Agent."

"For me too. Welcome to the Stargate Investigative Service division of the NID." Casella winked and smiled then retrieved her hand, tucking both out of sight behind her back. "You two obviously know each other."

Lorne nodded. "We sorta grew up together."

"Sorta?"

At Sam's prodding, they continued down the hall past locked rooms and occupied offices. Soundproofing kept them from hearing what went on behind those closed doors. "His uncle and my parents have worked together for many years."

"Ah."

When they reached a junction, Lorne exchanged glances with Sam. "If you don't mind, Special Agent Casella, I need to speak to Dr. McKay alone."

"No problem. See ya later, Sam." Her tone told him he was off the hook for his most recent infraction.

"Bye, JoJo." He used a sing-song voice and the nickname to tweak her as she sauntered away, sticking her tongue out at him as she turned the corner. "What's up, Dave?"

Nodding, Lorne led Sam to an empty office. "I was sent to brief you on your first mission."

Sam blinked. "_You?_"

Lorne shrugged. "Why _not_ me?" He reached for a file sitting on the table. "Your mission: it's supposed to be a cakewalk, but you know how that goes. Murphy's Law and all that."

"Murphy's Law a fallacious argument. Just the act of saying something can no more increase the chances of it happening than…"

"Crap, McKay. You haven't changed since the first time we met."

"What d'you mean?"

Lorne shoved his left hand into his pants pocket. "It was at a 'company' barbeque. We were playing softball and you explained _in detail_ the physics of how I broke the neighbor's window with a foul ball and even used a stick to sketch out the equation in the dirt as proof."

Going to the credenza in the corner, Sam opened the hidden refrigerator and took out two soft drinks, passing one to his friend before seating himself across from Lorne.

Lorne took a long swallow of his drink then set it out of the way. "When the director asked for a volunteer to be the liaison between your team and himself, I was the only one to raise a hand."

"Really? Why?"

"I think your father's reputation precedes you."

"Like father, like son? That is an _idiotic_ presumption." Sam finished off his drink and tossed the can in the recycle bin with more force than necessary. "I am not my father! We're nothing…"

Using his feet to swivel the chair side to side, Lorne looked sideways at his friend and waggled his hand. "I don't know about that. You _can_ get a little wound up sometimes. Remember that college professor who…"

Remembering the incident Lorne was referring to made Sam's blood pressure climb. "The man was being a _jackass_. He refused to see that his theories regarding loop quantum gravity verses string theory were a crock of…" Realizing that he was upholding Lorne's point, he made a concerted effort to calm down. "Sorry. I've spent so much of my life trying _not_ to be like my dad that it's annoying when someone points out just how much alike we are. Especially a friend."

"It's a friend's _job_ to point out the obvious, Sam." Lorne checked the time. "Let's get this done."

"You got a date or something? Fast work, Lorne!"

"Not exactly." His friend looked embarrassed. "I, uh, promised Mom I'd call before she goes to bed. What?" Lorne spread his hands out to the side. "You call _your_ mother, right?"

"Didn't say a word." Silence descended between them until both started chuckling. "_We_ are mama's boys, aren't we?"

"I won't tell if you won't." Lorne stuck out his hand and Sam shook it.

"How about that briefing?"

Taking a datapad from his pocket, Lorne waited while Sam did the same. "Right. My cover is I'm your manager though you'll call all the shots for the mission. And as I'm new to the entertainment business, I feel the need to follow the group wherever it goes."

"You could pretend to be in a relationship with one of the girls."

Dropping his eyes to the screen in his hands, Lorne cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah let's call that plan B. Tell me about the rest of the team."

Sam could've pressed his friend-he'd seen the way Lorne and Casella had looked at each other-or he could just let it go for now. "What about the mission?"

"We'll get to it in a few minutes. If he keeps to his usual pattern, he'll stay underground for at least a week. First, I'd like your take on the members of the team. Not just what's in the files, but your personal observations, thoughts and feelings regarding their strengths and weaknesses, if any."

Sam set his datapad aside. Everything Lorne wanted to know had been committed to memory. "Virgil Justice. Mid-thirties, grew up in and around Chicago. Played semi-pro football for three years before joining the Army and from there was recruited for the SGC. After an incident he doesn't like to talk about, he returned to college to study law enforcement. Barrett recruited him for the team just after he received his associate's degree. Played bass with a garage band in high school. Of the team, physically he's the strongest…"

**The Next Evening**

David Lorne checked in at reception and was directed to the training wing for his meeting with Sam and SGIS's first and only team. Meeting wasn't quite accurate though. He was dropping in on one of their rehearsals unannounced. He'd spent the remainder of the previous evening and most of that day going over the team's files. Most of what he needed was already there, all except what Sam thought of them, which was just as important as their official profiles. And that had been the reason for his being here last night. Now he wanted to see them in action as their cover, Fallen Angels.

After they finished talking business, Lorne had taken Sam out to dinner to catch up. Lorne's brother, Matthew, was an up and coming artist who still worked security for a medical research company. He worked the night shift so he could sculpt during the day and when he needed to paint night scenes, he would switch with another officer. The good news was Matt had recently been noticed by some very influential people in the San Francisco art scene and would be having his first showing in six weeks. A prestigious gallery was showcasing unknown local artists and Matt had been chosen to have three works exhibited.

Tonight, coming down the hall, he could hear a variety of voices talking and laughing mixed with the musical sounds of their instruments behind a door up ahead. Outside the door, he straightened his tie and rubbed a hand over his ear-length brown hair to make sure it was still in place then knocked.

A lone female voice called out, "_Come i-in!_" He tried the door but it was locked. "_Oops! Sorry!_" There was teasing from the others and rattling as the door opened on the face of Zoey Grogan. Her black hair had been dyed blond on the top of her head and the bangs, the brighter strands mixing with the black. She wore a red silk top with a black lace camisole, a black pencil skirt and three-inch heels. A fuzzy hair clip held back the hair on the left side. Her dark brown eyes gave him a quick once-over. "Oh look, JoJo. Another hunk o' burnin' love to add to our collection of über-he-men."

Grunting and growling, the other men posed until Sam stood up. "Cut it out. He's one of us. Special Agent David Lorne. David, you've already met Jody Casella. Percussion, kazoo and anything no one else wants to play." Sam continued clockwise around the room. "Eloy Salazar on keyboard. Chad Wilcox, lead singer and guitar. Dalton Petrosky, sax and trombone. In the back we have Chris Tolan on drums. That guy in the corner is Virgil Justice. He plays bass. And last but never least, Zoey Grogan. Violin and fiddle."

"I've heard so much about all of you, it's great to finally meet."

"What's your part in this cover story?" Grogan sat down on a stool and crossed her legs.

"Thank you for asking, Dr. Grogan. I…"

"Call me Zoey, honey. And what should I call _you?_"

Lorne cleared his throat shooting a sharp glance at Sam when he stifled a laugh at Grogan's boldness. "Most people call me Lorne. But in the, uh, context of our cover, you can call me Dave or David because I'll be acting as your manager."

The group laughed befuddling Lorne. "What's so funny?"

Justice took off his shades and tossed them on the table. "Look at you. You're stitched up so tight you're about to explode."

"I don't understand."

Sam grinned, gesturing at his friend. "He means you _look_ like a _cop._"

"Don't worry, Dave. We'll have you unraveled in no time." Grogan pulled a datapad from her cleavage, tapped the screen with a long red and black fingernail then pointed it at Lorne's datapad still in his hand. He glanced at it when it beeped. "Meet me at that address tomorrow noon. We'll have lunch and get you some new clothes to go with your new job."

"But, Dr. Grogan…"

"Say yes now, Lorne," Sam advised with a wry twist of his lips. "It saves time in the long run."

Petrosky curled his middle three fingers into his palm leaving the pinky and thumb extended. "Yeah. You can hang loose for the missions then stitch yourself up nice and tight in between."

"Noon it is." He looked away when Grogan returned the datapad to its previous place of concealment. "I came to hear you play. If I'm going to be your manager, I should get to know the product."

Wilcox played a riff on his black satin finish Gibson Les Paul Gothic Morte. "We'll do our best not to let you fall asleep." He motioned the others close, whispered a few words and received nods of agreement.

They picked up their instruments and tuned them while Sam and Wilcox traded places. "This one's dedicated to the newest member of Fallen Angels, Dave Lorne."

They played the opening chords of a song that brought to mind the open road as seen from astride six hundred pounds of roaring metal and Sam began to sing. "_Get your motor runnin'. Head out on the highway. Lookin' for adventure and whatever comes our way…_"

**Main Conference Room**

**Two Days Later**

Standing at the front of the room, Lorne waited for the team to be seated then clicked on the sixty-inch screen. He'd managed to get through the teasing he knew would come when the rest of the team saw his new hairstyle with most of his dignity intact. Somehow Zoey had convinced him to have his hair cut short on the sides and back with the top dyed blond with the result that he looked so different from his badge photo that the guards at the gate almost refused him admittance.

Resisting the urge to brush his hand through the spiked and gelled strands, he called the meeting to order. Though he tried, he couldn't make himself wear the clothes the violin-playing computer tech convinced him to buy so here he stood in his usual dark grey suit and subtly elegant tie. "Thank you for coming. Our mission…"

"Should we choose to accept it…" Salazar wisecracked.

"That's enough," Sam said and the snickers were quickly stifled. He glanced at their faces with one eyebrow raised and all vestiges of humor disappeared. "Please continue, Special Agent."

Lorne touched the screen. "As I was saying, our mission is to capture this man." The individual depicted on the screen was of average height and weight with sandy hair and brown eyes. Even the expression on his face was bland as if he wasn't sure what to do with his features. "Cornelius Watson.

"He's wanted in connection with a series of robberies. Check cashing stores, ATMs, grocery stores, convenience stores." A series of photos flashed on the screen, each one showing a different man holding a weapon and taking cash from individuals at an ATM or cashiers. "He does his homework because he never hits the same place twice and only hits stores that have excellent insurance. As for the ATM robberies, in each instance, Watson apologized for taking their money and would only walk away with half of whatever they'd just taken out. He's been at it for a period of two years, and never takes more than two grand at a time. Yes, Agent Wilcox?"

"S'cuse me Agent Lorne, but why is the SGIA gettin' involved in petty robberies? Isn't that a job for the local constabulary? They don't take kindly to the _Federales_ rushin' in with their fancy badges and superior attitudes takin' their cases away from 'em."

"I was just gonna ask that," chimed in Grogan.

Tolan shifted in his seat. "And you keep saying _he_. These photos are of men with the same general description, but they're obviously _not_ the same person."

Slouched in the chair next to Casella with his arms crossed, Justice made a derisive snort. "Yeah. This isn't exactly what I signed up for. Aren't we supposed to be chasing aliens and acting as a super-confidential Internal Affairs division when the situation calls for it?"

With the exception of Sam, the rest of the group all began talking at once. Lorne let it go on for a while then brought the room to silence with a sharp whistle. "I was just about to get to that. The local and federal authorities are finding it very difficult to catch this particular perpetrator."

"Why?"

Lorne crossed his arms. "Conflicting witness accounts."

"Of course. They aren't the same man."

Sam spoke up for the first time since the meeting started. "Yes and no. We're not even sure he _is_ a he."

"_Excuse_ me?" Salazar asked for the room.

Lorne shoved his hands into his pockets, and in the same calm tone, as if he were saying that the sun was hot, stated, "Cornelius Watson is a shape shifter."

The silence in the room was priceless and Lorne took great satisfaction that he could do that to this group. Now if only he could keep the momentum.

**TBC**

**A/N:** "Born to Be Wild" is a rock song written by Mars Bonfire and was released in June of 1968.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Life of Sam**

**Chapter 9**

Getting to his feet, Sam circled the table to stand on the opposite side of the display showing his team that he was more than ready to be their leader. "Could you put up the original of our suspect?" The screen blurred and cleared with the first photo Lorne had shown them as Sam continued. "We'll go by this one because he uses it most often."

Grogan tapped on the tabletop to get their attention. "And you know this how?"

Tapping the screen, Lorne opened more photos of Cornelius Watson going in and out of different buildings. In each, he was dressed much the same as the first. Button front shirt, matching slacks, nondescript shoes, no watch or other jewelry. More recently, he wore glasses with rectangular frames. "We're not sure why he started wearing glasses. Maybe to fit in or as an attempt to go unnoticed."

Petrosky raised his hand but didn't wait to be called on. "How the hell are we gonna catch a shape-shifter?"

Sam exchanged a glance and a shrug with Lorne. They had anticipated this exact question and were ready with a well thought out response. "We have _no_ idea."

~~O~~

Watching Sam without seeming to, Lorne listened to the stunned silence. Unlike earlier, he didn't let it linger. "We do, however, have a plan. And like most plans, the details are fluid."

Sam picked up the thread. "After careful analysis of the cities where Watson has been observed, we've determined his next stop. Minneapolis. We can make certain that his next score is large enough that he won't need to commit any other robberies while there. Then track him to where he's staying and use marketing to pique his interest."

The conversation bounced back to Lorne as a map of the US replaced the photos of their quarry. "He's fascinated by the art and history of Earth. When he arrives in a new city, after committing the robberies, he takes the time to visit museums and galleries. He has gotten into many private showings by impersonating someone of importance such as the curator or one of the artists."

Sam shoved his hands into his pockets. "Once inside, he again alters his appearance and blends in with the patrons."

"And you've got a possible destination in mind," Wilcox stated.

"San Francisco." This was contributed by Casella. "The de Young Museum in San Francisco is one of the top ten art museums in the US. It's the only one not on the list and is more than likely his next stop."

Tolan tilted back on the rear legs of his chair. "So what we do is make the de Young Museum irresistible to Watson."

"Or…" Grogan interrupted, "…we make another venue even _more_ irresistible."

An intense discussion ensued with everyone joining in. Some suggestions bordered on ridiculous while others were so outlandish as to be laughable. But Lorne would never find gratuitous humor in his teammates. Not under these conditions anyway. Not when the stakes were what they were.

While Watson had brandished a weapon in his robberies, he'd never used it on anyone. Not one person had ever been injured. In fact, on several occasions he'd given the money to someone else who seemed to need it more. Lorne shook his head. "We haven't seen anything to indicate that he has a special fondness for music."

"But the opposite isn't true as well," Sam added. "We just have to get him to come to us so we can control the situation."

Salazar leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table. "Do we know his favorite genre? Paintings? Sculpture? Photography?"

"A little of everything, though he does spend more time in contemporary galleries."

Grinning, Grogan finally got into the spirit. "What about having a hot new band play at a gallery opening or swanky exhibit?"

"I, uh…" Lorne was hesitant and didn't know why. He knew so much about these people but the only one who knew anything about him was Sam. It was time to give some of himself away. "My brother is showing some of his work at an exhibit in a couple of weeks. We could set it up so Fallen Angels gets a gig playing at the gallery. That way we can keep an eye out for him."

This time Grogan had her phone on the table instead of inside her cleavage. Something for which he was thankful. She held out the phone though he was unenthusiastic about taking it. Not because of where she kept it, but because it was bright pink with flowers all over it. To keep from being stared at, he wrapped his hand around it and dialed Matthew's home number.

"Matt? Dave…The new job? I'm managing a hot new band…Fallen Angels. They've got this classic rock/country/bluesy kind of vibe. Just your speed…We're starting a tour soon and would like to get some practice in front of an audience…Yes, it would be good publicity for the band and for the gallery…" Lorne mimed writing and was handed a phone already set to the touch screen. "The manager's name is Gustav…what's his last name? Oh, _just_ Gustav…(chuckle)…Swedish? Yeah. Me too…And that number is…" he quickly entered the phone number as Matthew gave it to him, "Thanks…Listen, I have to…What? I _did!_ Twice this week…but…" shooting an embarrassed glance at the others, Lorne moved into the far corner, lowering his voice.

"…she is _out_ of her mind! I _did_ call her just like I said I would…Why is she calling _you_ to complain? What does she want you to _do_, break my legs? You're an artist, not a mob enforcer…Fine! I'll call her _again_…I can't now…because I'm in a meet-, uh, rehearsal…they're taking a break…Sure…Oh, and put in a good word for us with the gallery manager…What's the name of it? Really? If you say so…Thanks. I owe you one…okay…bye."

Lorne shut off the phone and returned to hand it back to Grogan. She looked up at him. "What he say?"

"Said to give Gustav a call. Hasn't booked anyone yet, so we have a pretty good chance."

"So what's the name of this high class gallery?"

"Ah…it's called The Avant-Garde Gallery. Mostly contemporary stuff." He did what he could to keep his tone even. His grandmother and mother were artists so he had a more sophisticated palate than the average man and didn't want anyone but Sam to know. "Not my style. I'm more of a…"

"Elvis on velvet?" Again it was Salazar cracking wise. "Or do you collect neon bar signs?"

Lorne let his mouth twist wryly. "I'd've thought that was more _your_ speed, Salazar."

Hand to his chest, Salazar moaned in pretend pain. Hoots and whistles came from the rest of the group until Sam cleared his throat, one eyebrow lifting in reprimand. "Go on, please."

"That's pretty much it for now. It's too late to call Gustav tonight." Grogan caught his attention when she pulled out another handheld computer, flatter and fifty percent larger than her phone. "What are you…" He stopped when she held up one finger. This time her nails were fuchsia to match the streaks through the blond in her hair and the stripes in her skirt.

"Okay, boys and girls. Here's the four-one-one. Gustav, real name is…Freddie Johnson. Oh, he's been a bad boy. Well, back when he was, you know, a boy. Vandalism, a bunch of five-finger discounts at the local Wal-Mart, aggravated assault and one count of grand theft auto. Get this. When he was fifteen, he stole the car from his grandfather. It was a classic 1966 Lincoln Continental Entourage in pristine condition. He got angry with his grandfather when he wouldn't let him drive it and stole it. Instead of just waiting for Freddie to come back and having his parents ground him, the grandfather reported the vehicle stolen and let his own grandson spend the night in jail to teach him a lesson before dropping the charges."

Casella groaned. "That's awful! How could he _do_ that?"

"Whatever his intention, it scared Freddie straight. He's never committed another crime outside of a few minor moving violations. After college, he spent time as a starving artist until he realized that he was a Tommy No-Talent and has made a moderate success by 'discovering' artistic talent at home and abroad. Most of them sign him as their manager."

Wilcox crossed his arms, slouching down in his chair. "Anyone we know?"

"Maybe. His biggest draw to date is Shannon Coyle from Australia. She has works displayed in Las Vegas, San Francisco and Atlanta."

Lorne ginned. "Yeah. My uncle's a big fan. Even has a couple of her smaller pieces."

"Oh, well that clinches it. We have _got_ to meet Gustav." This came from Petrosky with a droll tone. "Say, Lorne, what say I give this guy a call tomorrow?"

"As the manager, I should be the one that makes contact with the subject." Again Lorne was perplexed when the others laughed. "I fail to see what is so…"

"Just by referrin' to Gustav as 'the subject' you've told us that you're not exactly ready to play the part. But don't worry. We'll get you all fixed up by the time we get to San Fran." Getting to his feet, Wilcox stretched and scratched his stomach. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I am ready to hit the streets in search of somethin' to eat. Anyone with me?"

The team exited the conference room, Sam bringing up the rear, chattering about where they wanted to go for dinner.

"Wait! We're not finished. McKay! Do something."

At the door, Sam faced his friend, a "what can you do" grin on his face. "We can talk over the details at dinner. Let's go."

He made a sound of frustration. "I could be in DC _right now_ with the Secret Service guarding the president. But _no_. _ I_ had to come to Memphis so I could work for the legendary Malcolm Barrett and go undercover with my good friend Sam McKay."

"And we're happy to have you." Sam held the door open gesturing for Lorne to go through then followed, rubbing his hands together. "So, Dave, can I interest you in a game of eight-ball?"

**Three Weeks Later**

**Minneapolis, Minnesota**

"Excuse me, sir. The museum will be closing in five minutes. Please make your way to the exit." The security guard gave Cornelius a bland smile and a nod before moving on to a group of ten teenage girls clustered around an abstract sculpture of what looked like a nearly naked man. Their chaperones herded them away and he followed.

A wave of weariness made his head spin. He really should have left over an hour ago. Now it would take all his remaining energy to keep this shape until he could revert to a semi-solid so he could rest.

Holding a shape, especially one that he knew as well as his Cornelius Watson persona, was easy as long as he didn't have to do any running. If it became necessary to change shape, such as when he had to replenish his bank account and hide from the law enforcement officers, his energy would be depleted much quicker.

The room he'd rented at the boarding house was on the third floor. He could just make it.

Stopping at the window that looked into what Mrs. Egan called the drawing room, Cornelius smiled, a gesture he'd learned since living on Earth. As always, she sat in the rocking chair in front of the fireplace, knitting and rocking. She'd offered to make him a scarf for the upcoming winter, and he was happy to accept because he couldn't explain to her why he wouldn't need it. He had to continue to blend in if he was to remain unnoticed by the military of this country.

Not for the first time, Cornelius wondered if his people, his _world_ still existed. He'd barely gotten away from the enslavers by hitching a ride with the ones who had come through the portal. Here on Earth, he knew he could disappear, that he wouldn't be found and returned to be hunted or kept in a cage and studied.

Looking up, he released the hold on his human form, oozed up into the partially open window and onto the bed he never used. The trashcan that was kept beside the bed was his destination. Creeping over the bedspread, he plopped into the can and breathed a sigh of relief. Or he would have if he'd had lungs. Mrs. Egan would knock on his door to wake him in the morning, but for now, he could rest, assured that he wouldn't be bothered for the next eight hours.

In the morning, Cornelius oozed up to sit on the side of the bed when Mrs. Egan woke him.

"_Mr. W. Time to get up!_"

"I'm awake, Mrs. Egan."

"_I'll wait 'till you get your shower to do the dishes._"

"Thank you. I'll be down in a few minutes."

He heard rustling, assuming it was her clothing. "_Your mail is on the table by the front door._" He waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps on the stairs before going into the bathroom. Though it wasn't necessary, he found that taking a shower, the sensation of warm water flowing over his human form gave him a very pleasant experience that he'd never felt before. His natural state was thicker than water, but in that state, the water tended to want to mix in to be expelled later as if he were perspiring. When that happened, the humans looked at him with odd expressions that he was at a loss to interpret, so he avoided it by remaining solid.

Shutting off the water, he stepped onto the bath mat, altered the texture of his skin to shed the water then morphed his features. He checked his face in the mirror, made minute changes, added the glasses and tried to smile. Even after all this time it still felt unnatural. With a sigh-another learned expression-he left his room and made his way down to the first floor. As Mrs. Egan had said, a small stack of mail waited patiently. He sorted through, throwing away most of it. The one thing he kept was a card advertising the opening of a new art gallery in San Francisco. The card had a glossy photo of the Avant-Garde Gallery on one side and a black and white photo of an angel sitting on the floor of a forest, wings outstretched. The name of the band was across the top left, Fallen Angels, and under that, the words "in the abyss, you make your own light."

Without knowing why, Cornelius was intrigue by the phrase. It seemed to speak to him, to whisper in his ear that he shouldn't wait for someone else to make his life the way he needed or wanted it to be. That it was up to him to make the moves that would finally bring him happiness and contentment. And in that moment, he decided that he'd make this one last stop before turning himself in to the military that had brought him to Earth in the first place. There, he'd ask for forgiveness for his societal infractions and formally request asylum. He may be imprisoned for what he'd done just to survive in this strange world, but it was no more than he deserved. But first, he would meet the people who had brought him to this revelation in order to thank them.

His landlady was listening to music in the kitchen while she did her chores. "Mrs. Egan."

"Ah, Mr. Watson. Sleep well last night?"

"I did." Again he tried the smile. It must have worked because she smiled back. "It's time for me to move on."

"Oh, I'm sorry to see you go." The older woman dried her hands on a towel then took down a tin can and removed the lid. Pulling out several bills, she pressed them into his hand. "Here's what you paid me in advance."

He held onto her hand. "You keep that, Mrs. Egan. Your kindness is more than I could've ever hoped for."

"Where are you headed?"

"California."

"Will you be back this way?"

Lifting his shoulders in a shrug, he smiled again. "Perhaps."

"If you do, stop in and say hello at least. And take care of yourself, Cornelius."

"I will. Good-bye." Backing up, he walked through the dining room and down the short hall that ended at the foyer. Without a backward glance, he went out the front door, closing it firmly behind him.

**TBC**


End file.
